The Prince of Olympus
by Loki of Evil God
Summary: Naruto merupakan seorang manusia setengah dewa,anak dari dewi Athena yang berambisi membalas dendam kepada pembunuh kedua orang tuanya.
1. Chapter 1

Mata pemuda berambut pirang itu membulat sempurna saat melihat pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan di depan matanya.

Bruk!

Pemuda beriris mata biru itu terjatuh berlutut dengan pandangan tidak pernah lepas dari kedua mayat berlumuran darah di depanku.

'Itu orang tuaku' pikir pemuda itu yang bernama Naruto.

Badan Naruto bergetar menahan isakan tangis yang tidak bisa dia tahan, kedua tangannya mengepal erat mencengkram celananya.

Di hadapan Naruto terdapat ketiga sosok misterius memakai jubah hitam dengan tudung kepala menutupi wajah mereka, namun dirinya masih dapat melihat ketiga sosok itu menyeringai menatapnya.

Gigi Naruto bergemertak menahan amarah yang meluap-luap dari dalam tubuhnya.

BRRUUUSSSSHH….

Tubuh Naruti mengeluarkan gelombang kejut membuat ketiga sosok itu terpental kesegala arah menghantam seisi rumah.

Sring…

Sebuah lingkaran sihir tercipta di kiri-kanan tubuh Naruto, tangannya ia masukan kedalam lingkaran tersebut mengeluarkan sepasang pedang seperti kapak pendek.

"Blade of Athena" ucap Naruto dengan pandangan mata menajam menatap ketiga sosok itu yang mulai kembali berdiri.

ZRRSSS!

Tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang dengan kilat biru dan muncul di salah satu sosok berjubah hitam itu tepat di depannya.

"Mati"

CRAAASS!

Bruk!

Kepala sosok itu melayang dan jatuh meninggalkan anggota tubuhnya yang masih berdiri dan perlahan-lahan terjatuh.

ZRRSSS!

Naruto kembali menghilang dengan kilat biru dan muncul di belakang rekan sosok berjubah hitam itu.

"Mati"

CRAAASS!

CRAAASS!

Naruto kembali mengulang perkataanku saat dirinya mengayunkan sepasang pedang Blade of Athena secara menyilang membelah sosok di depannya.

ZRRSSS!

Dia kembali menghilang dengan kilat biru dan muncul di depan sosok berjubah hitam itu yang masih tersisa.

Tangannya mengacungkan pedang Blade of Athena di tangan kanannya tepat di depan wajah sosok itu yang tampak sangat ketakutan.

"Siapa yang memeritahkanmu?" tanya Naruto kepada sosok berjubah hitam itu.

"Kha-khaos Bri-brigade" jawab sosok berjubah hitam it dengan ketakutan.

CRAASSS!

Bruk!

Bruk!

Sebuah kepala kembali terjatuh di belakang Naruto dan memantul beberapa kali. Tubuh sosok berjubah hitam itu peelahan terjatuh di depannya

Tatapan mata Naruto kembali beralih kepada kedua mayat orang tuanya, ayahnya Minato Namikaze dan ibunya, lebih tepatnya ibu angkatnya, Kushina Uzumaki.

Tep!

Tep!

Tep!

Terdengarlah langkah kaki mendekati Naruto dari arah pintu masuk.

"Aku berubah pikiran, aku harus menjadi kuat dan membalas dendam kepada **mereka** " ucap Naruto dengan membelakangi seorang wanita cantik bernama Athena yang rambut pirang dan iris mata hijau.

Athena hanya berlutut di depan mayat kedua orang tua Naruto dan mulai berdoa.

"Semoga kalian tenang di alam sana, Minato, Kushina" ucap wanita itu setelah memanjatkan doa.

Mayat kedua orang tuaku terbakar secara tiba-tiba setelah Athena memanjatkan doa

Api mulai menjalar keseluruh ruangan dan membakar seisi rumah sederhana di depan Naruto yang sudah berada diluar rumah bersama Athena.

Rambut pirang Naruto bergoyang-goyang di terpa angin malam, mata beriris birunya menatap sebuah rumah tempat dimana dia mendapat kehangatan keluarga mulai hancur termakan kobaran api.

"Ayo kita pergi, Okaa-sama" ucap Naruto dengan membalikan badannya berjalan melewati Athena yang ia panggil ibu, meninggalkan rumah yang beririsan banyak kenangan selama 15 tahun bersama kedua orang tuanya.

 **The Prince of Olympus**

 **Genre:**

 **Adventure, Fantasy, Romance.**

 **Rating:**

 **M**

 **Pairing:**

 **Naruto X ?**

 **Warning:**

 **Typo, OOC, GodLike!Naru, Strong!Naru, Smart!Naru, Demi-God!Naru, Blade of Athena!Naru, and Blade of Olympus!Naru.**

 **Summary:**

 **Naruto merupakan seorang manusia setengah dewa yang berambisi menuntut balas dendam terhadap para pembunuh kedua orang tuanya. Berlatih di Olympus bersama dewa Ares atau God of War sebagai gurunya untuk menjadi kuat dan kuat.**

 **2 Tahun kemudian**

Trank! Trank! Trank! Trank! Trank! Trank! Trank!

Syuut…!

DUUAR! DUUAR! DUUAR!

Peluh keringat bercucuran di sekujur wajah Naruto, matanya menatap tajam lawan berlatih yang berjarak puluhan meter di hadapannya. Tanah tempat mereka bertarung di penuhi kawah-kawah kecil hingga besar menggambarkan betapa mengerikannya pertarungan mereka.

Kedua tangannya mengengam erat pedang Blade of Athena, sementara pria yang bernama Ares yang menjadi lawannya memakai senjata yang hampir sama seperti dirinya yaitu Blade of Exile.

Di tengah pertarungan mereka munculah Athena berhasil menghentikan pertarungan mereka. Athena berjalan perlahan mendekati pria berambut hitan itu yang menjadi lawan tanding Naruto dan berbicara sebentar denganya.

"Naruto, sepertinya latihan kita sampai disini saja" ucap Ares setelah selesai berbicara dengan Athena.

"Ha'i, Ares-sensei" jawab Naruto dengan menyimpan kembali sepasang pedangnya kedalam lingkaran sihir di kiri-kananya.

"Naruto-kun, kau harus bersiap karena nanti kita akan mengadakan pertemuan para dewa" ucap Athena.

"Ha'i, Okaa-sama" balas Naruto dan menghilang dengan kilat biru meninggalkan mereka.

"Ares, aku berterina kasih kepadamu sudah melatih anakku selama 2 tahun terakhir ini" ucap Athena.

"Tidak usah berterima kasih kepadaku, aku hanya tertarik dengan gaya bertarungnya dan kekuatannya" balas Ares.

"Apa kau ingin merubah anakku menjadi mesin pembunuh?!" tanya Athena dengan mengeluarkan aura pembunuh disekitarnya.

"Tergantung dirinya melangkah kearah yang mana, aku hanya melatihnya menjadi kuat, itu saja" jawab Ares dengan mengeluarkan aura pembunuh juga.

"Aku akan terus mengawasimu, Ares" ucap Athena sambil menghilangkan aura pembunuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Ares.

"Khekhekhe… kita lihat saja nanti bagaimana kekuatan Naruto dapat menguncang dunia, HAHAHAHAHA…!" ucap Ares dengan tawa jahat diakhirnya.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan memasuki sebuah istana seperti museum, terus melangkah lurus diatas karpet merah sampai berhenti di hadapan seorang pria berambut pirang dan beriris mata perunggu yang bernama Zeus, seorang dewa penguasa langit atau lebih tepatnya The God of Lightning atau The King of Olympus, dirinya sedang duduk di singgasananya.

Di samping Zeus terdapat seorang pria berambut biru dan beriris mata hitam yang bernama Poseidon, seorang dewa penguasa laut atau The God of Seas of Olympus, dirinya juga duduk di singgasana di samping kanan Zeus.

Dan di samping kiri Zeus duduklah seorang pria di singgasana, dirinya berambut hitam dan beriris mata merah yang bernama Hades, seorang dewa penguasa neraka atau The God of Dead of Olympus.

Naruto segera berlutut menunduk di hadapan ketiga dewa superior dari Olympus itu. Naruto sangat menghormati kakeknya, Zeus yang sudah mau menerimanya tinggal bersama ibunya, Athena di Olympus. Biasanya para Demi-God tidak boleh tinggal di gunung Olympus, tapi ini kecualian untuknya karena memiliki kekuatan yang sama seperti Zeus yaitu Thunderbolt.

Di kiri dan kanan Naruto juga berjejer ke-12 dewa besar Olympus, salah satunya Athena, ibunya dan Ares, gurunya.

"Naruto, apa kau kenapa dirimu di panggil di pertemuan ke-12 dewa besar Olympus?" tanya Zeus.

"Saya tidak tahu, Zeus-sama" jawab Naruto.

"Kau aku panggil kesini untuk menobatkanmu sebagai The Prince of Olympus yang suatu saat akan menggantikanku sebagai The King of Olympus selanjutnya, tapi kau harus menjalankan satu syarat dariku untuk menjadi The King of Olympus" ucap Zeus.

"Apa syarat itu, Zeus-sama?" tanya Naruto yang masih berlutut dengan mendongak menatap Zeus.

"Dirimu harus ikut berpartisipasi dalam pergaulan makhluk supernatural lainnya untuk menaikan eksistensimu sebagai The Prince of Olympus, belajar dari mereka bagaimana menjadi seorang raja nantinya untuk melindungi seluruh rakyatnya" jawab Zeus.

"Saya mengerti, Zeus-sama" balas Naruto dengan tangan kanan di dekapkan di dada.

"Hahaha… jangan terlalu formal kepada kakekmu sendiri, Naruto dan bagaimana pergembangan kekuatanmu?" tanya Zeus.

"Berkat latihanku selama 2 tahun ini dengan Ares-sensei, aku sudah bisa menguasai Thunderbolt dan dapat memanipulasinya sebagai serangan langsung" jawab Naruto sambil menujukkan tangan kirinya terselimuti percikan petir berwarna biru membuat para dewa apalagi Athena dan Ares kagum.

"Kau sungguh berbakat seperti Athena, Naruto. Tidak salah kalau kau memang cucuku" ucap Zeus dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

Terlihat dari beberapa dewa disana termasuk Hades memandang sinis kearah Naruto yang akan menjadi Zeus kedua.

"Kalau begitu sebagai hadiah aku akan memberimu ini" ucap Zeus sambil menciptakan lingkaran sihir dangan mengeluarkan sebuah pedang beraura hijau.

"Zeus-sama, bukankah ini terlalu berlebihan memberikan senjata utama Olympus, Blade of Olympus kepadanya?" tanya protes salah satu dewa dari ke-12 dewa besar Olympus.

"Tidak, ini tidak berlebihan. Ini memang akan menjadi haknya untuk memiliki Blade of Olympus" jawab Olympus sambil menyerahkan pedangnya kepada Naruto

"Arigatou Zeus-jiji sudah mempercayakanku lambang kekuasaan Olympus" ucap Naruto dengan menerima pedang tersebut.

Tiba-tiba saja Blade of Olympus mengeluarkan aura hijau lebih besar dari sebelumnya saat berada di gengaman Naruto. Zeus hanya tersenyum kecil saat pedang itu merespon pemilik baru.

"Kalian lihat, bahkan Blade of Olympus menerima Naruto sebagai tuanya yang baru!" ucap Zeus sedikit kencang membuat para dewa yang memprotes tidak angkat bicara.

Ares hanya bisa menyeringai melihat pedang Blade of Olympus menerima Naruto sebagai tuannya yang baru.

'Khekhekhe… mungkin nanti dia bisa melebihi Zeus' pikir Ares.

Athena hanya bisa menyelidik tatapan Ares yang merubah saat Naruto menerima pedang itu.

'Aku harus mengawasi Ares, mungkin dia punya niat jahat kepada Naruto-kun' pikir Athena.

"Naruto, karena kau sudah siap dengan perbekalan, aku mengirimmu ke Jepang, lebih tepatnya ke kota Kuoh, disana kau akan berjumpa dengan kedua klan Akuma yang menjaga kota Kuoh dan sangat berpengaruh di Underworld, termasuk kau akan bersekolah bersama mereka dan kuharap kau dapat membangun harem disana, HAHAHAHA…!" ucap Zeus panjang lebar dengan tawa mengelegar diakhirnya.

Tuk!

Poseidon hanya bisa memukul kecil kepala saudaranya untuk menghentikan tawa Zeus itu.

"Hentikan tawa bodohmu" ucap Poseidon.

"Kau begitu saya permisi dulu, Zeus-jiji, Poseidon-jiji, dan Hades-jiji. Aku harus mempersiapkan diri untuk keberangkatanku" ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah-baiklah, Athena bisa kau antarna Naruto nanti?" tanya Zeus.

"Dengan senang hati, Zeus-sama" jawab Athena.

"Ibu dan anak sama saja" gumam Zeus dengan tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Nah, Naruto-kun, aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai disini saja" ucap Athena kepada Naruto di hadapannya, dibelakang Naruto terdapat sebuah lift penghubung antara Olympus dengan Sekai.

"Tidak apa-apa Okaa-sama, aku bisa pergi sendirian" balas Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, kau nanti akan menghadapi banyak rintangan berat disana, kau harus selalu optimis menghadapi rintangan itu" ucap Athena menasehati.

"Aku akan selalu mengingat itu, Okaa-sama" jawab Naruto.

Greb!

Tiba-tiba Athena menarik Naruto kedalam pelukannya, Naruto yang awalnya terkejut dan perlahan membalas pelukan ibunya.

"Jaga dirimu Naruto-kun…" ucap Athena.

"Ha'i aku mengerti, Okaa-sama" balas Naruto.

Naruto dan Athena segera melepas pelukan mereka, Naruto 'pun berjalan perlahan memasuki lift tersebut sambil menatap Athena.

"Aku berangkat" ucap Naruto sebelum pintu lift tertutup dan membawanya kedunia manusia tempat kelahirannya.

 **To Be Continue**

 **A/N: Yo! Minna, sudah lama tidak bertemu kembali. Maaf lupa memberi tahu kalau saya sedang membuat fanfic baru. Doakan ya minna supaya selalu update dan tidak berhenti di tengah jalan seperti fanfic saya lainnya. Saya juga minta saran minna-san tentang pair Naruto, harem atau single dan jika b**

 **Profil**

 **Name: Naruto Namikaze**

 **Nicknames: The Prince of Olympus**

 **Race: Demi-God**

 **Abilities: Thunderbolt**

 **Equipment:**

 **The Blade of Athena**

 **The Blade of Olympus**

 **Relatives:**

 **Minato (Father) - Dead**

 **Athena (Mother) - Alive**

 **Kushina (Foster Mother) - Dead**

 **Affiliations : Olympus**

 **Kritik dan Saran**

 **Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Prince of Olympus**

 **Genre:**

 **Adventure, Fantasy, Romance.**

 **Rating:**

 **M**

 **Pairing:**

 **Naruto X ?**

 **Warning:**

 **Typo, OOC, GodLike!Naru, Strong!Naru, Smart!Naru, Demi-God!Naru, Blade of Athena!Naru, and Blade of Olympus.**

 **Summary:**

 **Naruto merupakan seorang manusia setengah dewa yang berambisi menuntut balas dendam terhadap para pembunuh kedua orang tuanya. Berlatih di Olympus bersama dewa Ares atau God of War sebagai gurunya untuk menjadi kuat dan kuat.**

Sinar mentari mulai memancarkan kehangatan dari balik jendela menerpa wajah tampannya, kelopak matanya mulai mengerjap dan terbuka secara perlahan memperlihatkan iris biru matanya.

Pandanganya teralihkan pada jam weker diatas meja samping tempat tidurnya.

"Jam 7.36, 24 menit lagi sebelum bel pertama di mulai" gumam Naruto.

Selimut yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawah Naruto begerak-gerak seperti ada sesuatu disana.

"Ohayo… Naru-kun~" ucap mengoda dari seorang gadis dengan memperlihatkan wajah cantiknya dari balik selimut, rambut hitam lurusnya ia ikat di kedua sisi wajah imutnya dengan poni rambut menutupi mata kirinya dan menampakkan iris merah mata kananya yang menatap sayu Naruto.

"Ohayo, Kurumi-chan" balas Naruto sambil mengusap-usap kepala gadis yang bernama Kurumi yang terlihat memejamkan mata menikmati usapan kasih sayang oleh orang yang sudah menyelamatkanya.

.

.

.

 **Flashback**

Naruto berjalan perlahan menyusuri bibir sungai di sebuah hutan yang cukup lebat, hembusan angin mulai terasa menerpa wajahnya dan mengoyangkan rambut pirangnya.

Naruto segera berjongkok di tepian sungai yang terlihat jernih dan dangkal tersebut, Naruto mulai mengambil air sungai tersebut dengan kedua tanganya dan langsung meminumnya.

Kegiatan Naruto terpaksa terhenti saat dirinya melihat tubuh seseorang tersangkut di akar pohon di dasar sungai tidak jauh didepannya.

Naruto memperhatikan tubuh seseorang itu, dirinya segera berjalan memasuki aliran air mendekati tubuh seseorang itu.

Naruto langsung melepaskan tubuh seseorang itu dari akar pohon dan membawanya ketepian sungai dan membaringkanya.

"Masih berhidup" gumam Naruto dengan memeriksa urat nadi di leher orang itu.

Naruto segera memompa dada tubuh orang itu yang ternyata seorang perempuan dan memberi beberapa kali napas buatan sampai akhirnya perempuan itu tersadar dengan terbatuk-batuk mengeluarkan air.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Siapa?" tanya gadis itu lirih.

"Namaku Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki" jawab Naruto.

"Naruto ya… aku Kurumi" balas gadis yang bernama Kurumi.

 **Flashback Off**

.

.

.

Bel pelajaran pertama mulai berbunyi mengema di seluruh pelosok sekolah Kuoh Academy.

Tup! Tup! Tup!

"Sial! sudah terlambat" gumam Naruto sambil berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah mencari kelas yang sudah diberi tahukan kepala sekolah kemaren.

'Kelas XI-B di lantai 2. Nah, ini dia' pikir Naruto sambil berhenti di depan kelas bertuliskan XI-B.

Sreek! Tep!

"Maaf, saya terlambat" ucap Naruto setelah sampai di depan kelasnya dan langsung membuka pintu kelasnya secara tiba-tiba membuat seluruh orang yang ada di kelas itu melihatnya.

"Oh, kau murid baru itu, ya?" tanya sang sensei.

"Ha'i!" balas Naruto.

"Baiklah, silakan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu di depan kelas" ucap sang sensei.

"Ha'i!" balas Naruto lagi.

"Anak-anak, sepertinya kita kedatangan murid baru. Ayo pemuda-san perkenalkan dirimu" ucap sang sensei kepada Naruto yang berjalan dan berdiri di depan kelas XI-B.

"Perkenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki, tapi kalian boleh memanggilku Naruto" ucap Naruto.

"Kyaa! Dia tampannya!"

"Pipinya seperti kucing, imut sekali!"

"Jadilah pacarku, Naruto-kun"

"Harapanku pupus sudah…"

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum canggung sambil mengaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal saat mendengar ucapan putus asa dari seorang siswa berambut coklat itu.

"Baiklah Uzumaki-san, kau bisa duduk disamping Hyoudo-san, Hyoudo-san angkat tanganmu" ucap sang sensei di ikuti acungan tangan pemuda berambut coklat tadi.

Naruto segera berjalan dan duduk di samping pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"Perkenalkan namaku Issei Hyoudo, kau boleh memanggilku Issei saja, Naruto" ucap pemuda itu yang bernama Issei.

"Salam kenal juga" balas Naruto dengan tersenyum.

"Akuma" gumam Naruto sangat kecil, tapi masih bisa di dengar Issei.

"Kau bicara sesuatu, Naruto?" tanya Issei.

"Ah, tidak. Aku tidak bicara apa-apa" jawab Naruto.

'Apa aku salah dengarnya?' tanya Issei dalam pikirannya.

"Hyoudo-san, bisa kau nanti antarkan Uzumaki-san keliling sekolah?" tanya sang sensei.

"Aku saja, sensei!"

"Tidak, aku saja!"

"Pilih aku, sensei!"

"Sensei…"

"Sensei…"

"Sensei…"

"DIAAAM…!" teriak sang sensei membuat seluruh muridnya diam membisu.

"Jadi, bagaimana Hyoudo-san?" tanya sensei lagi.

"H-ha'i, se-sensei" jawab Issei sedikit gugup.

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Kita lanjukan pelajaran tadi"

"Ha'i!"

.

.

.

Kepala Naruto bertumpu pada tangan kanannya, matanya sibuk memandangi langit biru dan awan dari balik jendela.

Kring…! Kring…! Kring…!

Naruto yang tengah asik dengan kegiatannya harus berakhir saat dirinya mendengar suara bel istirahat telah berbunyi.

"Sepertinya pelajaran sampai disini saja hari ini dan ingat jangan lupa kerjakan pr kalian" ucap sensei sebelum keluar kelas.

"Ha'i!"

"Naruto-kun, mau berkeliling denganku?" tanya siswi A di samping Naruto.

"Tidak. Sama aku saja, Naruto-kun" tanya siswi B di depan Naruto.

"Naru-kun, apa kau mau kekantin denganku?" tanya siswi C di samping siswi A.

"Aku duluan, Naruto" ucap Issei dengan bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Maaf, nona-nona. Bukanya aku menolak ajakan kalian, tapi sensei sudah memberi tugas itu kepada Issei" jawab Naruto sopan dan beribawa kepada seluruh gadis yang mengelilingi mejanya, dirinya beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar kelas menyusul Issei.

"Kyaaa! Naruto-kun berbicara seperti pangeran saja" ucap siswi D.

"Aku semakin ingin menjadi pacar Naru-kun" ucap siswi E.

.

.

.

"Apa-apan si Naruto itu, baru masuk satu hari saja sudah dapat banyak pengemar" gumam Issei sambil berjalan di tepi lapangan di bawah sinar matahari.

"Tenyata benar jika Akuma berjalan di siang hari semakin lemah" gumam kecil Issei dengan menutupi pancaran matahari dengan telapak tanganya.

"Issei!" panggil Naruto tidak jauh di belakang Issei.

"Oh, Naruto. Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Issei sedikit ketus.

"Bukannya sudah memberi tugas kepadamu mengantarku berkeliling sekolah ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Astaga! Naruto, aku lupa" jawab Issei sambil menepuk dahinya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo" ajak Issei di ikuti langkah Naruto dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

"Dan terakhir ini, Occult Research Club, ini adalah tempat klub Buchou" ucap Issei dengan memperlihatkan bangunan tua dibelakang gedung sekolah Kuoh Academy.

"Siapa Buchou?" tanya Naruto.

"Oh, Buchou adalah ketua di klub kami dan sekaligus calon istriku di masa depan, hehehehe…" jawab Issei dengan tawa nista diakhirnya.

"Aku sepertinya tidak percaya jika orang yang kau panggil Buchou akan menjadi istrimu di masa depan" ucap Naruto.

Jleb!

Issei seperti tertusuk sesuatu saat Naruto berkata seperti itu. Naruto hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Issei, pandangan kembali beralih pada gedung klub tidak jauh di depannya.

'Sarang Akuma' pikir Naruto.

Sementara itu, di atap gadung Occult Research Club, tampaklah seorang gadis berambut merah panjang dibiarkan tergerai, gadis itu berdiri di depan jendela yang tertutup sambil memperhatikan seorang siswa berambut pirang yang bersama Issei.

Mata beriris biru-hijau itu tidak pernah lepas dari setiap gerakan pemuda pirang itu.

'Aku harus memberi tahu Sona tentang ini' pikir gadis itu yang bernama Rias.

Di belakang Rias terdapat seorang gadis berambut biru gelap panjang di ikat ekor kuda dengan pita orange, iris mata violetnya terus memperhatikan sahabat merahnya itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Rias?" tanya gadis itu yang bernama Akeno.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Akeno. Aku hany penasaran dengan siswa pirang yang bersama Issei itu" jawab Rias.

"Apa dia mempunyai Sacred Gear?" tanya Akeno.

"Aku tidak bisa memastikannya dengan jelas, dia seperti mempunyai senjata yang lebih kuat dari Sacred Gear" jawab Rias.

"Ara, ara.. jadi dia pemuda yang menarik, ufufuf..." ucap Akeno diakhir tawa genitnya.

"Kita harus memastikannya langsung, malam ini" ucap Rias.

 **To Be Continue**

 **A/N: Yo, minna! Terima kasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu membaca fanfic saya ini, saya sangat menyambut hangat semua respon minna-san dikolom review. Mungkin ada yang bertanya tentang pakaian tempur Naruto, mungkin Naruto akan lebih keren memakai armor perang seperti layaknya gladiator dan di dukung pedang Blade of Athena membuat Naruto sangat gagah.**

 **Saya sudah meminta saran para Reader dan Author sekalian dengan pair Naruto, sepertinya memang jika di pikir-pikir pair harem dapat merusak jalan cerita, tapi juga banyak yang memakai pair harem sukses dengan ceritanya. Karena saya sudah sering menulis pair harem di setiap fanfic saya sebelumnya, sepertinya tidak salah jika mencoba pair single untuk fanfic saya kali ini.**

 **Maaf, minna-san. Sepertinya word chapter ini lebih sedikit dari chapter pertama, mungkin chapter ketiga mungkin wordnya akan saya perbanyak lagi, jadi tunggu saja, ya.**

 **Profil**

 **Name: Naruto Namikaze**

 **Nicknames: The Prince of Olympus**

 **Race: Demi-God**

 **Abilities: Thunderbolt**

 **Equipment:**

 **The Blade of Athena**

 **The Blade of Olympus**

 **Relatives:**

 **Minato (Father) - Dead**

 **Athena (Mother) - Alive**

 **Kushina (Foster Mother) - Dead**

 **Pair: Kurumi Tokisaki**

 **Affiliations : Olympus**

 **Kritik dan Saran**

 **Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Prince of Olympus**

 **Genre:**

 **Adventure, Fantasy, Romance.**

 **Rating:**

 **M**

 **Pairing:**

 **Naruto X ?**

 **Warning:**

 **Typo, OOC, GodLike!Naru, Strong!Naru, Smart!Naru, Demi-God!Naru, Blade of Athena!Naru, and Blade of Olympus.**

 **Summary:**

 **Naruto merupakan seorang manusia setengah dewa,anak dari dewi Athena yang berambisi membalas dendam kepada pembunuh kedua orang tuanya.**

Langit biru sudah mulai menguning di tutupi cahaya matahari yang berada di ufuk barat. Di dalam kelas XI-B terlihat sepi dan hanya menyisahkan Naruto yang masih berkutat dengan tidurnya.

Tep! Tep! Tep!

Terdengarlah langkah kaki di koridor sekolah semakin besar dan mendekat tertangkap pendengaran Naruto walau dirinya masih tertidur di bangkunya.

Tump!

Tampak seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu sudah berdiri di depan kelas XI-B itu, mata beriris violetnya menyusuri setiap sudut kelas yang sudah kosong.

"Firasatku saja atau memang tadi ada orang?" gumam gadis itu.

Gadis itu bernama Souna Shitori alias Sona Sitri, ketua OSIO Kuoh Academy, gadis yang terkenal paling displin dan tegas dalam menegakkan hukum di Kuoh Academy, dan jangan lupakan wajah manisnya yang membuat dirinya terkenal di kalangan kaum adam.

Tep! Tep!

Sona kembali berjalan meninggalkan kelas itu, tanpa ia sadari di belakangnya sudah berdiri Naruto sambil menggengam pedang Blade of Athena di kedua tanganya.

"Perempuan yang berbahaya" gumam Naruto sambil memandangi punggung Sona yang mulai menjauh.

Naruto tiba-tiba memicingkan mata saat dirinya merasakan seseorang dengan aura yang sama dengan Sona datang mendekat dari belakang.

Tump! Tump! Tump!

"Apa Naruto sudah pulangnya? kuharap dia masih di kelas. Haaa~ Buchou macam-macam saja ingin mengundang Naruto ke klub" ucap seseorang yang datang itu dengan berlari di sepanjang koridor yang ternyata Issei.

Tump! Tump…

"Itu dia!" ucap Issei girang saat dirinya melihat Naruto masih tertidur di bangkunya.

"Hei, Naruto!" seru Issei dengan berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Haah! Apa?" tanya Naruto dengan mendongakkan wajahnya yang seperti orang baru bangun tidur.

"Hei, Naruto! cepat kau bersihkan wajahmu, Buchou ingin bertemu denganmu" ucap Issei.

"Buchou? siapa Buchou? aku tidak kenal orang yang bernama Buchou?" tanya Naruto dengan otaknya belum bekerja 100%.

"Ck, dia itu orang yang aku ceritakan tadi, dia ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang di klub" jawab Issei.

"Bilang pada orang yang bernama Buchou itu, jika dia ingin bertemu denganku kenapa tidak dia yang kesini saja" ucap Naruto dengan mata mulai terpejam kembali.

"Ayolah, Naruto, kali ini saja…" ucap Issei dengan tampang memohon.

"Cih, merepotkan saja" balas Naruto sambil beranjak dari duduknya dan mengambil tasnya, Naruto 'pun berjalan mengekori Issei yang menuntung jalan.

.

.

.

 **Occult Research Club**

Kreet….

Pintu Occult Research Club mulai terbuka memperlihatkan seisi ruangan klub yang tampak gelap.

"Apa ini klub tidak punya lampu?" tanya Naruto sedikit bercanda

"Bisa dibilang begitu" jawab Issei dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya membuat Naruto sweatdrop.

Tep! Tep! Tep!

Naruto dan Issei berjalan masuk secara perlahan melewati pintu tersebut yang tertutup sendiri membuat ruangan klub itu menjadi gelap gulita.

Brush! Brush! Brush!

Tiba-tiba semua lilin yang berada di beberapa sudut ruangan menyala dengan sendirinya.

"Apa kau takut, Naruto?" tanya Issei dengan menyeringai di sudut bibirnya.

"Tidak" jawab Naruto datar menbuat Issei terpingkal kebelakang.

Tump! Tump!

Terdengarlah suara langkah kaki mengema di dalam ruangan diikuti munculnya gadis berambut merah dari balik tirai salah satu pintu disana. Gadis berambut merah di gerai itu berjalan ke tempat duduk kebesarannya.

"Namaku Rias Gremory, ketua Occult Research Club dan orang yang di panggil Buchou oleh Issei" ucap gadis berambut merah itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Halo Rias atau Buchou, aku Naruto Uzumaki, murid kelas XI-B" balas Naruto.

"Hei, Naruto. Yang boleh memanggil Rias-senpai Buchou hanya anggota klub saja" bisik Issei di samping Naruto.

"Oh, begitu ya" ucap Naruto.

"Kau bisa duduk disana, Naruto-san" ucap Rias dengan mempersilahkan Naruto duduk di salah satu sofa.

"Aku Buchou?" tanya Issei sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Terserahmu saja" balas Rias membuat Issei pundung sambil berjalan dan duduk di samping Naruto.

Tidak lama kemudian pintu klub terbuka kembali menampakkan dua orang berbeda gender berjalan pertama adalah seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan berirs mata abu-abu dengan wajah tersenyum menebar pesonanya dan yang kedua adalah seorang gadis bertubuh loli berambut perak pendek dan mata beriris emas sambil memakan sebatang permen dengan wajah datar. Mereka berdua adalah Kiba Yuuto dan Koneko Toujou. Kiba, pemuda paling terkenal di kalangan para siswi dan Koneko, gadis loli maskot Kuoh Academy.

"Kiba, Koneko-chan, kalian datang rupanya" ucap Issei senang.

"Ya, begitulah Issei-kun" jawab Kiba ramah

Sementara Koneko hanya bergumam membalas sapaan Issei. Mereka berdua kini duduk di sofa yang ada di seberang Naruto dan Issei.

"Ara, ara… sudah berkumpul rupanya" ucap genit seorang gadis berambut hitam di kuncir kuda dengan pita orange itu yang muncul dari dapur sambil membawa secangkir teh untuk Naruto. Gadis itu bernama Akeno Himejima, salah satu The Great Onee-sama seperti Rias.

"Arigatou" balas Naruto.

"Ufufuf… sama-sama Naruto-kun" ucap genit Akeno.

"Jadi, ada apa kau mengundangku kemari, Rias-senpai?" tanya Naruto sesudah meminum tehnya.

"Aku ada satu pertanyaan untukmu, siapa dirimu sebenarnya?" tanya Rias tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku Naruto Uzumaki, murid kelas XI-B Kuoh Academy" jawab Naruto.

"Bukan itu maksudku, maksudku siapa dirimu sebenarnya, aku merasakan kau memiliki kekuatan dalam dirimu walau samar-samar" ucap Rias.

"Sebenarnya kau siapa? Aku tidak mengerti dengan perkataanmu itu?" tanya Naruto dengan raut wajah dibuat-buat seperti orang binggung.

"Jadi kau tidak tahu ada kekuatan dalam dirimu, ya?" tanya Rias percaya diri.

'Kena kau' pikir Naruto dengan menyeringai tipis di sudut bibirnya.

"Aku akan memperkenalkan diri lagi. Namaku Rias Gremory, Heiress klan Gremory, satu dari 72 klan Iblis di Mekai dan adik dari Maou Lucifer saat ini" ucap Rias membeberkan identitasnya.

"Kau sedang tidak bercandakan, Rias-senpai? maksudku aku tidak mengerti tentang Iblis, 72 klan Akuma, Mekai, atau Maou Lucifer" balas Naruto.

"Mungkin ini akan menyadarkanmu" ucap Rias sambil memandang semua orang disana yang mengangguk mengerti.

Basst!

Tiba-tiba semua orang disana, kecuali Naruto mengeluarkan sepasang sayap kalelawar di punggung mereka.

"WUUUAA! kalian benar Iblis?" tanya Naruto kaget dengan terjungkal kebelakang sofa dan bersembunyi disana.

"Tidak usah takut, Naruto. Kami tidak akan menyakitimu" ucap Issei.

"Kami hanya ingin menjadikanmu salah satu dari kami dan kau akan mendapatkan kekuatan yang luar biasa" ucap Rias.

"Oh… ya?" tanya Naruto yang sudah berada di belakang Issei.

Semua Akuma disana terkejut bukan main karena sama sekali tidak melihat pergerakan Naruto.

Buag!

Issei tiba-tiba pingsan saat Naruto memukul tengkuknya cukup keras membuat semua Akuma disana membuat kuda-kuda bertarung dengan mengeluarkan kekuatan masing-masing.

"Akuma seperti kalian tidak pantas memerintahku menjadi seperti kalian" ucap Naruto datar.

ZRRRS!

"Dia menghilang!" seru Rias.

Bruk!

Tiba-tiba Kiba jatuh pingsan saat Naruto sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Kiba!" pekik Rias.

"Rasakan ini!" seru Rias sambil melemparkan bola terbuat dari Power of Destruction kepada Naruto.

ZRRRSS!

Naruto kembali menghilang dengan kilat biru membuat bola Power of Destruction milik Rias hanya menghantam meja yang hancur dan lenyap termakan Power of Destruction.

Koneko yang tengah mencari keberadaan Naruto di buat terkejut dengan Naruto sudah berada di depannya.

Koneko melayangkan pukulan berenergi mengarah ke perut Naruto, Naruto dengan cepat menahan pukulan berenergi milik Koneko dengan tangan kananya membuat gelombang kejut mengoyangkan rambut Naruto.

'Pukulan yang mematikan' pikir Naruto sambil mebgeratkan cengkraman kepalan tangan Koneko.

Koneko meringis kesakitan saat tangannya di cengkram dengan erat oleh Naruto.

Akeno tidak bisa diam saja, dirinya membuat lingkaran sihir di atas Naruto yang mengeluarkan sambaran petir.

Duuar!

"Kau gila Akneo! disana masih ada Koneko!" teriak marah Rias pada wakilnya.

ZRRRSS!

Tiba-tiba muncul Naruto dibelakang Rias dan Akeno sambil memanggul Koneko yang pingsan di pundaknya.

Buag!

Akeno pingsan seketika saat Naruto memukul tengkuknya.

"Apa yang ka- mmph…" perkataan Rias harus terhenti saat mulutnya dibekap oleh tangan Naruto.

"Ssstt… aku tidak mau melukai gadis manis dan cantik sepertimu, apalagi kau adalah adik Maou Lucifer saat ini. Bagimana reaksinya jika nyawa Imoutonya berada di tanganku? apa dia akan mendatangiku dan kami akan bertarung, kau tidak perlu berharap Onii-sanmu akan menang dariku" ucap Naruto di samping telinga Rias.

"Kau tahu apa ini" ucap Naruto sambil menujukkan pedang Blade of Athena yang mengalungi leher Rias. Mata Rias membulat sempurna melihat pedang itu.

"Melihat reaksimu, kau pasti tahu pedang ini. Benar, ini adalah pedang Blade of Athena, pedang yang dapat merobek tubuh para dewa. Apa jadinya ya, jika aku bertarung dengan Onii-sanmu menggunakan pedang ini atau aku juga akan menghancurkan semua keluargamu?" tanya Naruto masih tepat di samping telinga Rias.

Rias mulai terisak, hidupnya sekarang sedang di permainkan oleh pemuda pirang di belakangnya yang tadinya ia kira pemuda polos itu.

"Jangan… jangan sakiti Onii-sama hiks.." ucap rilih Rias disela tangisnya.

"Apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya?" ucap Naruto.

"Aku mohon… hiks jangan sakiti Onii-sama dan keluargaku hiks.. aku mohon kepadamu, aku hiks.. akan melakukan apa saja untukmu hiks.. tapi jangan sakiti Onii-sama dan keluargaku hiks.." ucap Rias di sertai deraian air mata di kedua pipinya.

"Kau lucu sekali saat menangis" ucap Naruto sambil menjilat telinga Rias.

"Aku punya satu permintaan buatmu" ucap Naruto.

"Apa itu hiks..?" tanya Rias, dirinya mulai mengkira-kirakan permintaan Naruto.

"Aku ingin kau memberi tahuku semua informasi tengang Khaos Brigade" jawab Naruto.

"Khaos Brigade? aku sama sekali tidak tahu tentang Khaos Brigade yang kau bicarakan" ucap Rias.

"Jadi begitu…" gumam Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, maaf" ucap Naruto sambil memukul tengkuk Rias membuat gadis berambut merah itu jatuh pingsan.

"Aku harus menghapus semua ingatan mereka tentang kejadian ini…" gumam Naruto dengan memandang semua anggota Occult Research Club yang jatuh pingsan.

"Sekarang tinggal mencari informasi dari perempuan berbahaya itu" ucap Naruto dengan memandang bulan purnama dari balik jendela.

 **To Be Continue**

 **A/N: Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini. Maaf sekali lagi jika chapter ini wordnya kurang banyak dari kemarin saja janjikan, tapi kuharap Author dan Reader bisa mengerti betapa susahnya mencari ide untuk membuat cerita ini. Mungkin Naruto tidak akan ikut campur berurusan dengan kelompok Rias dan Sona kecuali mencari informasi tentang Khaos Brigade yang menjadi tujuan utamanya.**

 **Profil**

 **Name: Naruto Namikaze**

 **Nicknames: The Prince of Olympus**

 **Race: Demi-God**

 **Abilities: Thunderbolt**

 **Equipment:**

 **The Blade of Athena**

 **The Blade of Olympus**

 **Relatives:**

 **Minato (Father) - Dead**

 **Athena (Mother) - Alive**

 **Kushina (Foster Mother) - Dead**

 **Pair: Kurumi Tokisaki**

 **Affiliations : Olympus**

 **Kritik dan Saran**

 **Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Prince of Olympus**

 **Genre:**

 **Adventure, Fantasy, Romance.**

 **Rating:**

 **M**

 **Pairing:**

 **Naruto X ?**

 **Warning:**

 **Typo, OOC, GodLike!Naru, Strong!Naru, Smart!Naru, Demi-God!Naru, Blade of Athena!Naru, and Blade of Olympus.**

 **Summary:**

 **Naruto merupakan seorang manusia setengah dewa,anak dari dewi Athena yang berambisi membalas dendam kepada pembunuh kedua orang tuanya.**

Sudah dua hari berlalu semenjak peristiwa malam itu, seluruh anggota Occult Reasearch Club pada kejadian itu di temukan tak sadarkan diri oleh ketua OSIS dan wakilnya, saat Rias di tanyakan oleh Sona tentang malam itu, Rias hanya menjawab dia tidak tahu apa-apa dan hal ini juga terjadi pada seluruh anggota klub Gremory.

Sona mulai beranggapan bahwa seluruh ingatan anggota klub Rias telah di hapus oleh sang pelaku. Pada akhirnya Sona memberitahukan peristiwa itu kepada Onee-sama-nya yang merupakan Maou Leviathan saat ini dan di sampaikan kembali kepada Sirzecsh Lucifer, Onii-sama Rias Gremory dan sekaligus Maou Lucifer saat ini.

.

.

.

Seperti hari biasanya Naruto menjalani aktifitasnya di sekolah, mengikuti pelajaran dengan tidur di meja menjadi kesehariannya, sampai-sampai sang Sensei di buat jengkel oleh murid baru itu.

Terlihat di dalam ruang OSIS saat ini tampak Sona sedang berkutat dengan berkas-berkas di atas mejanya. Pikirannya terfokus pada di berkas di tanganya yang berisikan biodata Naruto Uzumaki. Seorang siswa bersurai pirang yang di ceritakan Rias kepadanya untuk di jadikan salah satu Peeragenya sebelum kejadian malam itu.

"Mungkin kejadian ini ada hubungannya dengan orang ini" gumam Sona.

"Sepertinya belum saatnya aku memberitahukan orang bernama Naruto ini kepada Onee-sama dan Lucifer-sama" gumam Sona kembali.

"Apa aku harus menyebaknya dan membuat dia menunjukkan kekuatannya, ya?" tanya Sona.

"Kurasa itu ide yang buruk, Kaichou" ucap Tsubaki Shinra yang berjalan mendekati Sona.

"Apa buruknya, Tsubaki?" tanya Sona.

"Dia bisa dengan mudah menghilangkan ingatan seluruh anggota ORC dengan cepatnya. Itu membuktikan seberapa kuatnya dia" jawab Tsubaki.

"Kau benar. Ini malah akan merugikan kita nanti" balas Sona sambil melempar berkas itu keatas meja.

"Jadi kita harus apa?" tanya Tsubaki.

"Kita hanya akan menjadi pengawas saat ini, tapi apabila dia sudah menunjukkan kekuatannya kita baru bergerak" jawab Sona.

"Aku jadi sangat penasaran dengan orang bernama Naruto itu" ucap Tsubaki.

"Aku juga" balas Sona dengan matanya kembali menatap berkas biodata Naruto.

.

.

.

 **Naruto POV**

Haaa… hari yang melelahkan, hidupku sekarang sudah terusik bocah mesum di sampingku ini yang selalu menceritakan hal-hal nista bersama kedua sahabatnya. Aku? aku hanya menjadi pendengar saja, apa mungkin ya aku mempraktekkan hal nista yang dibicarakan Issei kepada Kurumi di rumah? tidak, tidak! itu gila, aku bisa babak belur di keroyok banyak Kurumi nanti.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Kurumi, aku baru menyadari bahwa dia memiliki kekuatan yang unik, dia dapat membagi tubuhnya menjadi beberapa mungkin lebih dengan menggunakan pistol yang ia sebut Zafkiel, mungkin saja kekuatan itu bersangkutan dengan masa lalunya, dia bahkan hanya tahu namanya saja saat aku menyelamatkannya dulu.

 **Naruto POV: Off**

.

.

.

Naruto kembali berkutat dengan tidurnya, tapi dia menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang terus mengawasinya sejak tadi.

'Orang ini… tidak salah lagi Peerage ketua OSIS' pikir Naruto dengan kepala di tenggelamkan di kedua tanganya.

'Apa aku harus bergerak sekarang, tapi mungkin saja Kaichou sudah mencurigai gerak-gerikku saat ini' pikir Naruto kembali.

Yap, orang yang memperhatikan Naruto sejak tadi ialah seorang gadis bersurai putih bergelombang dengan nametag di kanan dadanya bertuliskan "Momo Hanakai".

Mata beriris biru-hijaunya terus mengamati setiap pergerakan Naruto yang kebetulan sekelas dengannya.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto beranjak berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas karena memang saat ini sedang jam istirahat.

Tanpa di duga, Momo juga ikut beranjak dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan keluar kelas dengan tujuan mengikuti Naruto.

Naruto berjalan dengan santai di sepanjang koridor, sesekali dia membalas sapaan para gadis yang menyapanya, tapi sebenarnya dia hanya sedang menguji kebenaran pemikirannya yang ternyata benar bahwa Momo terus mengikutinya walau diri Momo merasa dia tidak akan ketahuan.

Naruto berbelok kekiri saat persimpangan koridor dan tentu saja Momo masih mengikuti walau dengan jarak yang cukup jauh.

Naruto berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas lebih tepatnya dia menuju atap sekolah dan lagi-lagi Momo tetap mengikuti.

Ceklek!

Wuuussh…

Saat Naruto membuka pintu atap hal pertama yang ia rasakan adalah hembusan angin yang cukup tenang menerpa wajah tampannya.

"Aaaa… segarnya" ucap Naruto sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya di tepi besi penyangga.

Momo berjalan sembunyi-sembunyi tanpa suara sedikitpun memasuki pintu yang sedikit di biarkan terbuka oleh Naruto agar mangsanya tetap masuk.

"Jika kau terus bersembunyi seperti itu aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu saat ini" ucap Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dan membuat Momo yang bersembunyi di balik tembok menegang.

Tep!

Tep!

Momo mulai berjalan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya tadi dengan keringat diingin mengalir di beberapa sudut wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Naruto masih tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya.

"He-hei… siapa juga yang meng-ikutimu, berkunjung ke tempat ini sudah menjadi kebiasaanku" jawab Momo yang awalnya gugup tapi dia masih bisa mengendalikan emosinya seperti yang di ajarkan Kaichou kepadanya.

"Jadi begitu…" gumam Naruto dengan kepala menunduk.

Syuuut!

Greb!

Crink! Crink! Crink!

Tiba-tiba saja muncul rantai dari pergelangan tangan Naruto melesat menuju Momo yang langsung tubuhnya terikat kuat rantai tersebut.

Bruk!

"Aargh!"

Momo 'pun terjatuh saat Naruto menarik paksa rantai tersebit membuat Momo terjerembab dan di seret mendekati Naruto.

Greb!

Naruto langsung menarik surai putih Momo membuat gadis itu meringis kesakitan dengan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang tampak kesakitan.

"Jangan sesekali kau berbohong kepadaku, Akuma" ucap Naruto sambil mendekatkan wajahnya.

Momo mulai membuka matanya dan menatap wajah Naruto yang sangat dekat denganya, bahkan hidung mereka 'pun sudah bersentuhan.

"Kau memang cukup cantik menjadi seorang manusia, tapi kau sangat jelek saat menjadi seorang iblis" ucap Naruto pelan.

Momo melebarkan matanya, tapi sedektik kemudian dia tidak sadarkan diri saat Naruto memukul tengkuknya.

Wuuussh!

Tump!

Tiba-tiba muncul Kurumi dengan memakai seragam Kuoh Academy di samping Naruto. Ya, Kurumi sudah bersekolah disini sudah satu hari yang lalu.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Naruto-kun" ucap Kurumi.

"Haaa… biarkan saja, lagi pula aku sangat membenci Akuma. Kau tahu, salah satu orang yang membunuh kedua orang tuaku adalah iblis saat aku merasakan aura di sekitarnya" balas Naruto dengan berjalan dan duduk di sebuah bangku panjang disana.

Kurumi juga berjalan mendekati Naruto dan duduk di atas pangkuan pemuda pirang itu.

"Tenanglah Naruto-kun, sekarang kau tidak sendirian ada aku yang akan selalu menemanimu" ucap Kurumi sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Naruto.

"Arigatou, Kurumi-chan" balas Naruto sambil mengusap lembut rambut hitam Kurumi.

"Jadi, kita apakan dia?" tanya Kurumi denga menegakkan badanya kembali diatas pangkuan Naruto sambil menatap Momo yang pingsan dengan rantai mengikat tubuhnya.

"Mungkin aku akan menghilangkan ingatannya tentang ini dan menanamkan sedikit ingatan palsu kepadanya agar aku terbebas dari pengawasan iblis Sitri itu" jawab Naruto sambil menatap Momo yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat Sona tengah sibuk dengan tugas OSISnya datanglah Momo dari pintu depan menghampiri Sona.

"Oh, Momo, apa kau sudah tau siapa Naruto sebenarnya?" tanya Sona yang di balas gelengan kepala Momo.

"Dia hanya pemuda biasa yang rajin belajar, kurasa Kaichou terlalu berlebihan menyalahkan pemuda biasa itu atas kasus ini yang belum tentu kebenarannya" jawab Momo.

"Begitunya… kurasa kau benar, aku hanya terlalu keras kepala mengambil kesimpulan menyalahkannya karena Rias menceritakannya mempunyai kekuatan tersembunyi dalam dirinya" ucap Sona.

"Tapi buktinya sekarang Rias tidak perduli lagi dengannya, mungkin dia sudah salah mengira Naruto memiliki kekuatan tersembunyi, aku saat dekat dengannya tidak merasakan apapun yang seperti Rias bicarakan" balas Momo.

"Sepertiny kau benar lagi. Lebih baik aku mencari kebenaran sesungguhnya dari pada menyalahkan orang lain" ucap Sona.

Sementara itu seorang pemuda pirang yang bersandar di samping ruang OSIS, wajah Naruto menyeringai saat dirinya mendengar setiap kata yang Momo lontarkan.

'Dengan ini, aku terbebas dari iblis Sitri itu dan menjalankan rencana kedua' pikir Naruto sambil berjalan menjauh dari ruang OSIS.

'Mencari Da-tenshi...'

 **To Be Continue**

 **A/N: Hai! Hai! Minna! salam hangat dari Author tampan ini, hahaha…! (Pembohong). Jika kalian membacanya tadi kenapa Naruto membenci iblis karena itu, salah satu pembunuh orang tuanya adalah Akuma. Kata maaf mungkin tidak bosan-bosannya ucapkan karena saya mungkin mengecewakan para Author dan Reader sekalian atas word yang tidak terlalu banyak, mungkin Author-san mau request membantu saya membuat alur cerita ini.**

 **Profil**

 **Name: Naruto Namikaze**

 **Nicknames: The Prince of Olympus**

 **Race: Demi-God**

 **Abilities: Thunderbolt**

 **Equipment:**

 **The Blade of Athena**

 **The Blade of Olympus**

 **Relatives:**

 **Minato (Father) - Dead**

 **Athena (Mother) - Alive**

 **Kushina (Foster Mother) - Dead**

 **Pair: Kurumi Tokisaki**

 **Affiliations : Olympus**

 **Kritik dan Saran**

 **Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Prince of Olympus**

 **Genre:**

 **Adventure, Fantasy, Romance.**

 **Rating:**

 **M**

 **Pairing:**

 **Naruto X Kurumi**

 **Warning:**

 **Typo, OOC, GodLike!Naru, Strong!Naru, Smart!Naru, Demi-God!Naru, Blade of Athena!Naru, and Blade of Olympus.**

 **Summary:**

 **Naruto merupakan seorang manusia setengah dewa,anak dari dewi Athena yang berambisi membalas dendam kepada pembunuh kedua orang tuanya.**

Naruto kini berjalan dalam diam di bawah sinar bulan di atas sebuah jembatan di kota ini, matanya melirik aliran sungai yang tampak memantulkan cahaya bulan di permukaannya. Naruto berhenti berjalan tepat di tengah-tengah jembatan.

Angin malam berhembus pelan menerpa wajahnya dan mengoyangkan surai pirangnya, mata Naruto tiba-tiba bergerak liar menyusuri setiap tepian sungai sampai akhirnya dia melihat seorang pria sedang memancing disana.

"Tidak salah lagi, aura ini…. Da-tenshi" gumam Naruto dengan menatap pria itu.

ZRRS! ZRRS! ZRRS!

Perlahan-lahan tubuh Naruto terselimuti percikan listrik membuatnya tampak bercahaya biru.

ZRRRRSSS!

Naruto kembali menghilang dengan kilat biru, tujuannya saat ini adalah pria itu.

.

.

.

Plup!

Pelampung kecil yang berada di tengah sungai tiba-tiba tenggelam membuat pria berambut hitam dengan poni pirang menarik alat pancingnya.

Byuur!

Keluarlah dari dalam air seekor ikan lumayan besar melompat di permukaan sungai saat pria itu menarik pancingannya.

Azazel, nama pria itu terus menarik senar pancingnya membawa ikan itu ke tepian sungai.

Saat Azazel beranjak mengambil ikan itu, tiba-tiba saja sebuah kilatan kecil menyambar ikan tersebut sampai menjadi abu.

"IKAN KU!" teriak Azazel panik saat melihat ikan hasil jerih payahnya menghilang begitu saja di tiup angin.

"Kurasa Da-tenshi sepertimu tidak perlu ikan itu" ucap Naruto yang sudah berdiri tidak jauh di belakang Azazel.

"Apa urusanmu, baka-gaki!" ucap Azazel sedikit memaki Naruto.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu" ucap Naruto.

"Tanya apa?" tanya Azazel ketus.

"Apa kau tahu Khaos Brigade?" tanya balik Naruto.

"Heh! Apa pedulimu..." jawab Azazel cuek dan kembali lagi melakukan aktivitasnya.

Naruto hanya diam saat pria berponi pirang itu mengacuhkannya.

Di kiri-kanan Naruto tercipta sebuah lingkaran sihir sedang yang mengeluarkan masing-masing satu Blade of Athena.

Azazel yang merasakan aura tak asing di belakangnya segera berbalik badan, betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat pedang legendaris yang dapat membunuh dewa berada dalam gengaman baka-gaki yang ia panggil begitu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Azazel mulai serius.

"Mungkin kau tahu siapa yang memegang pedang legendaris ini sekarang" jawab Naruto.

"Jangan bilang kau…" tebak Azazel dengan kedua mata membulat.

"Mungkin berita pengangkatan itu sudah tersebar luas keseluruh makhluk supernatural, ya" ucap Naruto.

"Hohoho… ada apa Demi-god atau The Prince of Olympus datang ke kota kecil ini?" tanya Azazel dengan sedikit santai.

'Aku harus waspada, rumor mengatakan dia juga memiliki Thunderbolt seperti Zeus dan memegang pedang Blade of Olympus yang Zeus berikan padanya. Aku harus hati-hati' pikir Azazel.

"Aku tanyakan sekali lagi, apa kau tahu tentang Khaos Brigade?" tanya Naruto kembali.

"Khaos Brigade, ya… maksudmu perkumpulan penjahat supernatural kelas S itu?" terka Azazel.

"Benar. Jadi kau tahu mereka?" tanya Naruto dengan mengacungkan Blade of Athena di tangan kanannya.

"Aku tidak begitu tahu tentang mereka, tapi aku punya murid yang mungkin bisa memberitahumu tentang mereka" jawab Azazel sambil mengusap jenggotnya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Naruto.

"Namanya Vali, dia Hakuryuukou saat ini" jawab Azazel yang secara langsung membongkar identitas Hakuryuukou itu.

"Jadi muridmu Hakuryuukou, menarik. Aku sudah bertemu Sekiryuutei di sekolah, sekarang aku akan bertemu Hakuryukou. Sungguh mengejutkan" ucap Naruto sambil menyimpan kembali kedua pedangnya dan berjalan mendekati Azazel yang kembali melakukan aktivitasnya karena sudah tidak merasakan bahaya lagi.

"Kapan aku bertemu muridmu?" tanya Naruto sambil duduk di samping Azazel.

"Mudah saja, kau tinggal memancingnya dengan petirmu sebagai umpan" jawab Azazel santai.

"Hee… semudah itu? jadi dia gila bertarung?" tanya Naruto yang mengerti maksud Azazel.

"Ya, begitulah dia orangnya" jawab Azazel dengan kembali melempar umpan ikannya.

"Kenapa kau begitu berambisi mencari Khaos Brigade?" tanya Azazel.

"Mudah saja, aku punya dendam masa lalu dengan mereka" jawab Naruto.

"Jadi begitu. Hmm… bagaimana kabar Athena?" tanya Azazel.

"Kaa-sana baik. Dia selalu mengawasiku dari atas sana" jawab Naruto sambil memandang langit malam.

"Tidak kusangka, dewi secantik Athena sudah memiliki suami dan sekarang aku bertemu anaknya, hahaha…" ucap Azazel dengan dengan tertawa humor

"Hehe… sayangnya Otou-sama sudah lama meninggal" ucap Naruto dengan tertawa lirih sambil memandangi aliran sungai dengan pandangan menyendu.

"Aku turut perihatin tentang itu. Aku cukup mengenal Athena dulu, ya… walau awal pertemuan kami tidaklah bagus" ucap Azazel.

"Kurasa kau benar. Dia pernah bercerita tentang seorang Da-tenshi hentai yang pernah mengintipnya di onsen dulu" balas Naruto membuat Azazel menegang saat merasakan aura membunuh disampingnya.

"Hahahaha… aku hanya bercanda Azazel, kau tidak perlu sekaku itu, di juga bilang kalau Da-tenshi itu orangnya baik walau mesum" ucap Naruto yang kembali menghilangkan aura pembunuhnya

"Hahaha… kau bisa saja Naruto, aku tidak mesum tapi SUPER MESUM!" ucap Azazel dengan teriakan kebanggaan di akhirnya membuat Naruto sweatdrop.

"Kau tahu Azazel, padahal kita baru saja bertemu tapi kita seperti sudah saling kenal lama tanpa memperkenalkan nama sama sekali" ucap Naruto.

"Kurasa kau benar, mungkin nama kita sudah sering terdengar di kalangan makhluk supernatural" ucap Azazel.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, salam Azazel-jiisan" ucap Naruto.

"Aku Azazel, Da-tenshi tertampan di Grigori, salam kenal juga Son of Athena" balas Azazel

"Hei, Jii-san!" panggil Naruto.

"Apa?" tanya Azazel.

Buuagh!

Byuur!

"Itu dari Kaa-sama saat kau mengintipnya dulu" ucap Naruto tanpa dosa memukul pipi Azazel sampai pria terpental dan masuk ke dalam sungai.

Pyuur!

Fuuu~

"Hei! apa-apaan kau, Naruto?" tanya Azazel geram dengan mengeluarkan air dalam mulutnya seperti pancuran.

"Kaa-sama berpesan untuk memberikan pukulan itu jika bertemu denganmu nanti" jawab Naruto membuat Azazel mendengus kesal sambil berenang ketepian sungai.

"Ternyata dia masih memikirkan hal itu" ucap Azazel sambil berenang keluar sungai mendekati Naruto dan melanjutkan mancingnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Azazel, dimana tempat muridmu sering muncul?" tanya Naruto.

"Biasanya dia bersama kelompoknya saat ini, tapi aku kurang tahu karena dia sering menghilang dari radarku" jawab Azazel.

"Kalau seperti ini?" tanya Naruto sambil mengumpulkan percikan listrik di tangan kananya dan melesatkannya ke langit sampai membuat awan mendung di sertai sambaran petir dengan suara bergemuruh kencang.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Naruto" ucap Azazel sedikit takut dengan kekuatan yang hampir sama dengan Zeus.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di salah satu sudut kota Kuoh terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai perak gelap yang bergoyang di terpa angin memperhatikan asal kilatan cahaya itu yang membuat badai di tengah malam ini .

"Tidak salah lagi, itu tempat biasa Azazel menghabiskan waktu hidupnya" ucap pemuda itu di tempat ia berdiri saat ini.

"Kau mau kemana, Vali?" tanya seorang pemuda bersurai hitam pendek dengan pakaian perang China abad Dinasty sambil memanggul tongkat di punggungnya.

"Aku harus ke tempat Azazel sekarang, mungkin dia punya hadiah untukku, Bikou" ucap pemuda yang di panggil Vali sambil mengeluarkan sepasang sayap mekanik biru di punggunya dan melesat terbang menuju tempat Azazel berada.

"Haa~ dia itu…" gumam pemuda yang di panggil Bikou sambil menghela napas.

Wuush…

"Bikou, dimana Vali?" tanya seorang gadis bersurai hitam dengan telinga kucing di atasnya datang entah dari mana.

"Dia sudah pergi, katanya Azazel punya hadiah untuknya" jawab Bikou pada gadis yang bernama Kuroka.

"Haa! apa? bukankah kita akan menjalankan misi dari Ophis?" tanya Kuroka sedikit kaget dengan sifat Vali yang sangat berbeda itu, karena pasalnya misi kali ini mereka harus bertarung dan Vali sangat suka pertarungan.

"Tanyakan saja padanya nanti" jawab Bikou sambil berjalan meninggalkan Kuroka.

"Aku di tinggal lagi, lebih baik menemui Arthur dan Le Fay saja" guman Kuroka yang juga melenggang pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

 **To Be Continue**

 **A/N: Yo, Minna-san! mungkin kalian bingung atau apa karena saya terlalu cepat updatenya setelah chapter sebelumnya, mungkin chapter ini sebenarnya sambungan chapter lalu yang lupa saya sambungkan.**

 **Jika kalian bertanya pair single atau harem, mungkin saya sekarang mengambil pair single karena ini mungkin Dark!Naru, tapi hanya kepada mahkluk yang bersangkutan dengan pembunuhan orang tuanya, seperti ras atau kelompok, makanya Naruto benci dengan Akuma karena salah satu pembunuh itu dari ras yang sama.**

 **Saya belum bisa menjelaskan kenapa orang tua Naruto dibunuh, mungkin seriring berjalannya waktu hal itu mungkin akan terungkap.**

 **Profil**

 **Name: Naruto Namikaze**

 **Nicknames: The Prince of Olympus**

 **Race: Demi-God**

 **Abilities: Thunderbolt**

 **Equipment:**

 **The Blade of Athena**

 **The Blade of Olympus**

 **Relatives:**

 **Minato (Father) - Dead**

 **Athena (Mother) - Alive**

 **Kushina (Foster Mother) - Dead**

 **Affiliations : Olympus**

 **Kritik dan Saran**

 **Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Prince of Olympus**

 **Genre:**

 **Adventure, Fantasy, Romance.**

 **Rating:**

 **M**

 **Pairing:**

 **Naruto X Kurumi**

 **Warning:**

 **Typo, OOC, GodLike!Naru, Strong!Naru, Smart!Naru, Demi-God!Naru, Blade of Athena!Naru, and Blade of Olympus!Naru.**

 **Summary:**

 **Naruto merupakan seorang manusia setengah dewa,anak dari dewi Athena yang berambisi membalas dendam kepada pembunuh kedua orang tuanya.**

"ASIA…!" Issei berteriak kencang di dalam gereja tua yang berada di pinggir hutan kota Kuoh.

Dia terus memanggil nama 'Asia' sambil menerobos masuk melewati para pendeta yang mencoba menghalanginya.

Kiba dan Koneko melesat menyerang para pendeta membuka ruang untuk Issei mencari seseorang bernama Asia.

Tidak beda jauh dari dalam gereja, di luar gereja juga terjadi pertarungan antara Rias dan Akeno melawan dua Da-tenshi yang mencoba menghalangi mereka masuk membantu temannya.

Sampai akhirnya Rias Gremory harus menggunakan kekuatan penghancurnya, Power of Destruction melenyapkan kedua Da-tenshi itu dalam sekejap.

"Mungkin tugas kita sampai disini saja, Akeno. Biar Issei, Kiba, dan Koneko mengurus sisanya" ucap Rias pada Akeno di belakangnya.

"Ha'i.. ha'i.. Buchou, ufufufuf…" balas Akeno dengan tawa genitnya.

Duuar!

Tiba-tiba saja terjadi sambaran petir hebat di sertai gemuruh kencang di langit malam Kuoh tanpa adanya ramalan cuaca buruk hari ini.

"Ara.. ara.. kenapa badai hari ini?" tanya Akeno dengan tersenyum palsu.

"Ini tidak seperti badai biasanya. Akeno, seperti kita harus cepat memgakhiri ini, aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi" ucap Rias sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, entah dirinya takut atau gelisah.

.

.

.

Di atas langit Kuoh, Vali melesat cepat menuju tempat asalnya kilat biru yang membentuk badai tersebut.

Mungkin di dalam pikiran Vali, Azazel sedang bersama orang kuat yang membuat darahnya bergejolak akan pertarungan.

Vali terus melesat terbang sampai akhirnya dia melihat Azazel bersama seorang pemuda yang mungkin umurnya tidak jauh darinya. Vali melesat turun dengan perlahan di belakang Azazel dan Naruto yang masih mengobrol.

"Kau cepat sekali datang, Vali?" tanya Azazel tanpa menatap muridnya itu.

"Langsung saja, aku ingin bertarung dengan orang disampingmu itu" jawab Vali tanpa basa-basi dengan pemimpin Da-tenshi itu.

"Hohoho… sepertinya kau terlalu bernafsunya" ucap Azazel.

"Sebenarnya aku pertanyaan untukmu, Hakuryuukou sebelum kita bertarung" ucap Naruto langsung berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Vali.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?" tanya Vali.

"Apa kau punya hubungan dengan Khaos Brigade?" tanya Naruto membuat Vali tersentak sesaat dan Azazel sedikit terkejut.

"Naruto, aku mengatakan Vali bahwa Vali mungkin tahu tentang Khaos Brigade, bukan berarti dia salah satu anggotanya" ucap Azazel berusaha membela Vali.

"Mungkin kau benar, tapi jika dia tahu banyak tentang Khaos Brigade tidak menutup kemungkinan dia adalah salah satu anggotanya" balas Naruto.

'Ternyata lawanku kali ini bukan orang sembarangan, heh! mungkin darahku alan bergejolak hebat kali ini' pikir Vali.

"Kurasa identitasku sudah terbongkar, ya" ucap Vali.

"Apa maksudmu, Vali? jangan bilang yang di latakan Naruto…" ucap Azazel.

"Ya, Azazel. Aku salah satu anggota Khaos Brigade" balas Vali membuat Azazel sedikit terkejut.

"Sudah kuduga, kau pasti akan mengungkapkan dirimu sendiri sewaktu waktu dan sekarang kau melakukannya" ucap Azazel dengan menghela nafas.

"Berarti aku tidak akan menahan diri lagi, bukan begitu Azazel?" tanya Naruto.

"Terserah dirimu saja, Naruto. Tapi jangan sampai membuat kerusakan yang menyebabkan Maou Lucifer marah karena kota ini masuk teritorinya" jawab Azazel.

"Balance Breaker"

 **[Vanishing Dragon Balance Break]**

Terdengarlah suara mekanik saat Vali menyebutkan 'Balance Breaker', tubuh Vali tiba-tiba di selimuti cahaya membentuk armor putih melindunginya.

"Kurasa ini akan sangat menarik…" gumam Azazel merasakan aura Vali yang begitu memuncak di hadapan Naruto.

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum kecil di sudut bibirnya, di kiri dan kananya tercipta lingkaran sihir yang mengeluarkan masing-masing satu Blade of Athena dengan rantai memilit pergelangan Naruto.

WUUUZZ!

Vali melesat cepat di hadapan Naruto dengan mengumpulkan aura putih di tangan kananya yang ingin memukul Naruto.

Naruto dengan cekatan menyilangkan kedua Blade of Athena di depan dadanya menahan pukulan Vali yang menciptakan gelombang kejut di antara mereka.

Azazel segera mengeluarkan ke-6 pasang sayapnya dan terbang tinggi melihat pertarungan tersebut dari langit.

Keluarlah pendar biru menyelimuti Blade of Athena di kedua tangan Naruto.

DRAANK!

Naruto terus menekan pukulan Vali sampai Hakuryuukou itu terseret kebelakang saat Naruto menepis pukulan itu kedua pedangnya.

DZZZT!

Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang dengan kilat biru membuat Vali melebarkan matanya, mata Vali memicing tajam saat merasakan bahaya ada di belakangnya.

Dan benar saja, muncul Naruto sambil mengayunkan Blade of Athena di tangan kananya ke punggung Vali.

Kraak!

"Ohok!" Vali 'pun memuntahkan darah saat pedang itu menghancurkan armor naganya sampai mengenai tubuhnya.

Buuagh!

Wuussh…

Buum!

Naruto dengan cepat menedang punggung Vali sampai dia melesat menghantam pinggir sungai di seberang.

"Lawan Vali memang bukan orang biasa saat ini, seorang pangeran yang akan menggantikan posisi raja Olympus" gumam Azazel masih terus mengamati pertarungan tersebut.

Dari kepulan asap terlihatlah Vali mulai bangkit dengan armornya hancur disana sini yang beregenerasi kembali.

"Ini sungguh hebat. Azazel! kau membuatku puas kali ini!" seru Vali yang tampak senang dengan keadaannya saat ini.

"Sekarang, giliranku" ucap Vali.

 **[Divide]**

"Uh.." tiba-tiba saja kepala Naruto terasa sakit saat memdengar suara mekanik milik Sacred Gear Vali.

'Kekuatanku… menghilang, tapi kapan? apa itu kekuatan Hakuryuukou?' pikir Naruto sambil menatap Vali yang sudah kembali pulih.

"Walau yang mehilang hanya sedikit, tapi tetap saja itu menurunkan seranganku" gumam Naruto.

"Kau terkejut? dari mimik wajahmu aku dapat melihat itu" ucap Vali.

"Sepertinya waktu bermain sudah berakhir. Ne, Vali! bagaimana kalau kita meningkatkan level pertarungan ini?" tawar Naruto.

"Boleh saja" jawab Vali.

Armor putih Vali tiba-tiba mengeluarkan aura putih melindunginya seperti layaknya api. Pedang Blade of Athena di kedua tangan Naruto kembali memancarkan pendar biru yang lebih terang dari sebelumnya, rantai yang memilit pergelangan tangan Naruto mulai bergerak menjalar mengikat tangan Naruto sampai siku dengan memancarkan pendar biru juga.

Wuuzz!

Naruto 'pun mengayunkan pedang di tangan kananya kesamping yang berayun secara horizontal melesat menuju Vali.

Vali dengan cepat melesat terbang menghindari serangan Naruto yang menghantam keras tempat dimana dirinya berada tadi.

 **[Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]**

Vali memposisikan kedua tangan kedepan dada dan mengumpulakan cahaya putih membentuk bola kecil diantara tangannya sambil menghisap kekuatan Naruto terus menerus.

BRUUUUZZZSS…!

Vali segera menembakkan sebuah laser berskala besar ketempat Naruto berasal dari bola cahaya tersebut tadi.

BUUUMM!

Tempat Naruto hancur lebur saat serangan laser berskala besar menghantamnya dengan ledakan besar, untung saja Azazel sudah membuat kekkai di tempat pertarungan itu berlangsung, kalau tidak mungkin akan membuat kehebohan malam ini.

Dari kepulan asap terlihat dimana temoat Naruto beriri sudah menjadi kawah besar yang membentuk danau karena air sungai sudah memenuhinya.

"Itu tadi cukup berbahaya" ucap Naruto di belakang Vali yang membuat dia kembali membulatkan mata karena menurunkan kewaspadaannya.

Syuut!

Syuut!

Kraak!

Kraak!

Naruto dengan cepat melancarkan serangan langsung di punggung Vali dengan kedua Blade of Athena yang kembali merobek armor Vali lebih parah dari sebelumnya.

Vali kembali memuntahkan darah cukup banyak, dirinya segera terbang menjauh dari Naruto, tapi sebuah rantai berpendar biru sudah mengikat tubuhnya.

Naruto langsung menarik rantai tersebut membuat Vali melesat kearahnya, Blade of Athena di tangan Naruto terselimuti petir biru membuat serangannya nanti lebih kuat 10x lipat dari sebelumnya.

WUUZZ…

Kraaakk!

Craass!

"AAAARRGH!" Vali berteriak kesalitan saat pedang Naruto melesat menusuk armor bagian perut sampai hancur dan menembus perutnya.

Pyaaar!

Armor putih yang melindungi tubuh Vali pecah berhamburan seperti kaca dengan Vali masih tertusuk Blade of Athena di perutnya.

Creess!

Naruto kembali menarik pedangnya dari perut Vali membuat Hakuryuukou itu terjatuh dan tenggelam ke dalam sungai di bawahnya.

Pyaaar!

Kekkai yang melindungi pertarungan tersebut pecah saat sebuah tongkat panjang menghantamnya dari luar, turunlah keempat orang rekan Vali dari lubang kekkai tersebut.

"VALI!" teriak keempat rekan Vali sambil turun menyelamatkan Hakuryuukou sebelum tenggelam ke dasar sungai.

Byuur!

Bikou segera melesat berenang ke dalam sungai menyelamatkan Vali yang tenggelam disana.

Kuroka dan kedua Pendragon hanya menunggu Bikou di pinggir sungai.

Tidak lama kemudian, munculah Bikou di permukaan sungai dengan membawa tubuh Vali yang tampak terluka sangat parah.

"Le Fay!" seru Kuroka.

Segera saja gadis loli bersurai pirang yang di panggil Le Fay langsung menggunakan kekuayan sihirnya menyembuhkan Vali.

Bikou dan pumuda berambut pirang yang bernama Arthur berdiri bersiaga menghadap Naruto yang masih melayang di udara dengan kedua Blade of Athena di tanganya.

'Pedang itu…' pikir Bikou dan Arthur bersamaan sambil mengamati pedang yang berada di gengaman Naruto.

Kuroka yang terus menatap Vali mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang pemuda pirang yang melayang di atas langit yang telah membuat Vali sekarat saar ini.

Ketiga rekan Vali membulatkan mata saat mereka baru menyadari kedua pedang yang ada di gengaman Naruto.

"Azazel, apa maksudnya ini? kenapa kau membiarkan Vali bertarung dengan orang itu!" teriak Kuroka memaki Azazel sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"Itu semua adalah keinginan Vali sendiri dan aku tidak bisa menghentikan keinginannya" balas Azazel.

"Tapi Azazel, kau tahu orang itu sangat berbahaya, bahkan untuk dirimu sendiri" ucap Arthur.

Naruto segera terbang turun secara perlahan dan berjalan mendekati keempat orang yang melindungi Vali.

"Apa kalian juga anggota Khaos Brigade?" tanya Naruto sambil terus berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu, kenapa kau hampir membunuh Vali?" tanya Bikou dengan mengacungkan tongkatnya.

"Tentu saja membunuh semua anggota Khaos Brigade" jawab Naruto datar membuat teman-teman Vali terkejut.

"Aku ingin menanyakan ini kepada kalian. Siapa pemimpin Khaos Brigade? kalau tidak" tanya Naruto sambil mengacungkan Blade of Athena kedepan.

"Ophis, Ouroboros Dragon Ophis. Dia adalah pemimpin Khaos Brigade" jawab Bikou blak-blakan.

"Bikou!" teriak Kuroka marah.

"Kita tidak punya waktu sekarang, Kuroka. Kita harus menyelamatkan Vali segera" ucap Bikou berhasil membungkam Kuroka.

"Kalau begitu, dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Naruto kembali.

"Sekarang dia berada di pulau Ouroboros, markas pusat Khaos Brigade" jawab Arthur.

"Begitunya… ini, itu sebagai ucapan maafku telah membuatnya sekarat" ucap Naruto sambil meleparkan air mata Phenex kepada Kuroka.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan itu, Naruto?" tanya Azazel.

"Itu tidak penting. Sekarang yang lebih penting kau harus menyelamatkan muridmu sebelum Hades mengambil nyawanya" jawab Naruto dengan membalikan badan berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Sebenearnya siapa dia, Azazel?" tanya Vali yang telah sadar dengan meminum air mata Phenex.

"Vali!" seru senang Kuroka menerjang memeluk Vali.

"Dia adalah seorang pangeran yang akan menjadi raja menggantikan Zeus di Olympus" jawab Azazel.

"Pangeran, Zeus, Olympus!" seru kaget anggota Vali Team.

"Ternyata kalian kaget saat mengetahuinya" ucap Azazel.

'Jadi dia Demi-god yang dimaksud Ophis itu? pantas saja dia lebih kuat dariku' pikir Vali.

.

.

.

"Tadaima!" seru Naruto sambil membuka pintu rumah.

"Okerinasai, Naru-kun" balas Kurumi dari dalam rumah.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Naruto dengan berjalan mendekati Kurumi yang sedang bersantai di sofa ruang tengah.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur sebelum kau pulang" jawab Kurumi.

Naruto 'pun duduk di sofa samping Kurumi, Kurumi langsung berajak dan duduk di pangkuan Naruto.

"Kau seperti anak kecil, Kurumi" ucap Naruto sambil mencubit gemas kedua pipi Kurumi.

"Mou… jangan mencubitku" balas Kurumi cemberut dengan memayunkan bibirnya.

"Kurumi" panggil Naruto.

"Ya?" balas Kurumi sambil menatap Naruto.

"Aku sudah tahu siapa pemimpin Khaos Brigade dan lokasi markas pusatnya" ucap Naruto membuat Kurumi tersentak.

"Naru-kun, kau tidak akan kesana, kan?" tanya Kurumi dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Aku pasti akan kesana menemuinya nanti" jawab Naruto sedikit bingung dengan tatapan Kurumi.

Plak!

"Baka! kau bisa mati!, aku hiks.. tidak mau hiks.. kehilangan dirimu hiks.. Naru hiks.." ucap Kurumi di sela tangisnya setelah menampar Naruto.

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam mendengar curahan hati Kurumi, hatinya terasa seperti diremas saat melihat Kurumi menangis di depannya.

Greb!

Segera saja Naruto memeluk erat Kurumi membuat dia semakin menangis kencang.

"Aku tidak akan mati dengan mudah sebelum membunuh dalang pembunuhan orang tuaku, Kurumi. Jadi, kau tenang saja" balas Naruto.

"Tapi lawanmu nanti pemimpin Khaos Brigade, kelompok teroris supernatural terbesar dan terkuat. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, tidak mau, tidak mau, hiks.. tidak mau Naru… kumohon lupakan dendammu hiks.. untuk diriku hiks.." ucap Kurumi.

"Kurumi maafkan aku, jika itu aku tidak bisa memenuhinya" balas Naruto sambil memeluk kembali Kurumi.

"Naru… kumohon… hiks.." ucap Kurumi dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Kurumi, aku berjanji setelah dendam ini terselesaikan aku akan langsung menikahimu dan kita akan tinggal di Olympus dengan kau sebagai ratunya" balas Naruto.

"Aku tidak perlu menjadi ratu, hanya dirimu yang aku butuhkan" ucap Kurumi sambil menatap lekat Naruto.

Cup!

Naruto segera mencium Kurumi membuatnya tersentak, namun tidak lama dia mulai menikmati ciuman Naruto.

"Berjanjilah denganku kalau kau akan terus hidup bersamaku selamanya" ucap Kurumi setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Ya, aku berjanji padamu, Kurumi-hime" balas Naruto dengan penuh keyakinan membuat Kurumi akhirnya luluh.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Naru..." ucap Kurumi.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kurumi-hime" balas Naruto dengan memeluk Kurumi kembali. Pada akhirnya mereka berdua tertidur di atas sofa sambil berpelukan.

 **To Be Continue**

 **A/N: Ada satu hal yang ingin saya beritahukan pada Minna-san. Fanfic ini tidak akan mengikuti alur DxD seperti biasanya dan akan tamat pada waktunya.**

 **Profil**

 **Name: Naruto Namikaze**

 **Nicknames: The Prince of Olympus**

 **Race: Demi-God**

 **Abilities: Thunderbolt**

 **Equipment:**

 **The Blade of Athena**

 **The Blade of Olympus**

 **Relatives:**

 **Minato (Father) - Dead**

 **Athena (Mother) - Alive**

 **Kushina (Foster Mother) - Dead**

 **Affiliations : Olympus**

 **Kritik dan Saran**

 **Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Prince of Olympus**

 **Genre:**

 **Adventure, Fantasy, Romance.**

 **Rating:**

 **M**

 **Pairing:**

 **Naruto X Kurumi**

 **Warning:**

 **Typo, OOC, GodLike!Naru, Strong!Naru, Smart!Naru, Demi-God!Naru, Blade of Athena!Naru, and Blade of Olympus!Naru.**

 **Summary:**

 **Naruto merupakan seorang manusia setengah dewa,anak dari dewi Athena yang berambisi membalas dendam kepada pembunuh kedua orang tuanya.**

 **Naruto POV**

Aku kembali lagi ke kehidupan mononton ku, belajar di Kuoh Academy dengan menjadi siswa biasa tentunya, tapi kehidupanku mulai terusik semenjak aku bertarung dengan Vali. Hakuryuukou itu selalu mengajak ku bertarung di mana saja dan tidak kenal waktu.

Buktinya seperti saat ini. Saat diriku tengah berangkat sekolah bersama Kurumi-hime, tiba-tiba saja muncul Vali menghalangi jalan kami dan berkata "Ayo, bertarung lagi dengaku. Kali ini aku yang akan menang" itu sungguh merepotkan.

 **Naruto POV: Off**

.

.

.

"Haa… Vali, apa kau selalu seperti ini kepada orang yang mengalahkanmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak juga. Selama ini belum ada yang mengalahkanku" jawab Vali.

"Pantas saja" Naruto menepuk wajahnya.

"Kupikir akan lebih baik kalau aku membunuhmu waktu itu" lanjut Naruto dengan membuka sela jarinya memperlihatkan matanya yang menatap tajam Vali.

Tubuh Vali sedikit bergetar saat melihat tatapan itu, peluh keringat mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Baiklah, mungkin lain kali saja" Vali berjalan berbalik meninggalkan Naruto dan Kurumi disana.

"Siapa dia, Naru-kun?" tanya Kurumi dengan menatap polos Naruto.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, hanya orang gila yang kalah taruhan" jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, ayo. Kita hampir terlambat sekarang" Kurumi 'pun menarik tangan Naruto sambil berlari menuju sekolah.

.

.

.

Di perjalanan menuju sekolah, Naruto dan Kurumi tidak sengaja melihat Issei berjalan bersama seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang memakai pakaian biarawati.

'Kenapa iblis seperti dia bersama orang suci?' pikir Naruto sedikit termenung.

"Kau kenapa, Naru-kun?" tanya Kurumi.

"Ah, tidak. Ayo, kita cepat saja jalannya" jawab Naruto sambil menarik tangan Kurumi.

.

.

.

Di gerbang sekolah, Naruto langsung berpisah dengan Kurumi karena berbeda kelas. Naruto berjalan koridor dalam diam, tidak jarang dia membalas sapaan para siswi. Naruto memang cukup terkenal di kalangan para gadis, tidak jarang ada beberapa gadis yang mencoba mendekatinya, tapi Naruto hanya menanggapinya sebagai salam pertemanan. Hati Naruto sudah direbut oleh Kurumi saat pertama kali dia menyelamatkannya.

Naruto berjalan memasuki kelas dan membalas sapaan teman-teman sekelasnya, bangku Issei masih kosong karena sekarang Issei bersama gadis biarawati itu.

Karena bosan, Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan keluar kelas menghilangkan kebosanan. Saat dikoridor, Naruto tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Rias dan Akeno.

Naruto terus berjalan melewati mereka berdua, dia tidak peduli saat Rias dan Akeno menatapnya.

"Tunggu!" Naruto seketika berhenti di belakang mereka berdua saat Rias memanggilnya.

"Aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu?" tanya Rias tanpa bertatapan dengan Naruto.

"Apa itu?" tanya balik Naruto.

"Kenapa kau menghapus ingatan kami?" Tubuh Naruto seketika menegang, tubuhnya terasa seperti batu sekarang ini.

'Bagaimana mungkin, kenapa ingatan malam itu bisa kembali? apa mereka punya iblis yang bisa memanipulasi pikiran juga?' pikir Naruto.

"Beelzebub-sama sudah mengembalikan ingatan kami. Sekarang kau tidak bisa kabur lagi" walau pelan dan mungkin tidak akan terdengar murid lainnya, tapi Naruto dapat mendengar itu dari mulut Rias.

'Apa orang yang mereka sebut Beelzebub itu adalah Akuma sekelas dewa? aku saja butuh waktu lama untuk mengembalikan ingatan Kurumi. Apa mereka bisa membantuku mengembalikan ingatan Kurumi?' pikir Naruto.

"Sepertinya kau tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, ya" ucap Rias.

"Aku punya satu permintaan padamu sebelum kalian menangkapku" ucap Naruto pasrah.

"Apa itu? kuharap itu bukan permintaan yang aneh-aneh" tanya Rias.

"Tidak, ini bukan permintaan yang aneh. Aku hanya ingin meminta tolong padamu" jawab Naruto membuat Rias dan Akeno membulatkan mata.

"Minta tolong…" gumam kedua Akuma betina itu.

"Ya. Tolong kembalikan ingatan Kurumi" ucap Naruto.

"Ara, maksudmu gadis yang selalu bersamamu itu?" tanya Akeno.

"Ya, dia Kurumi. Kalian boleh menangkapku jika kalian mau mengembalikan ingatan Kurumi" jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah, kami setuju. kau akan kami bawa kalian ke Mekai setelah pulang sekolah" ucap Rias yang di balas angguka Naruto.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa pelajaran hari ini berlalu begitu cepat. Di dalam Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib kali ini di penuhi banyak iblis, dari anggota ORC, anggota OSIS, dan bahkan seorang pria bersurai merah yang bernama Sirzechs Lucifer, iblis yang memengang gelar Lucifer saat ini berada disana bersama ratunya.

Naruto sekarang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena ini memang pilihannya, dia rela tertangkap asalkan ingatan Kurumi dapat kembali.

Kurumi hanya bisa menangis terus menerus saat melihat Naruto terkekang lingkaran sihir yang membelenggu tubuhnya.

"Sekarang kalian berdua ikut dengan kami ke Mekai. Kau akan mendapatkan hukuman setimpal karena sudah menyerang Heiress Gremory dan masuk tanpa izin wilayah Gremory dan Sitri" ucap Sirzechs di hadapan Naruto yang tertunduk lesuh.

"Tapi kami akan mengabulkan keinginanmu untuk mengembalikan ingatan gadis disampingmu" lanjut Sirzechs.

"Tidak kusangka, aku telah terjebak olehnya juga" ucap Momo kepada Sona.

"Kurasa prediksiku memang benar jika Naruto adalah dalang kejadian malam itu" balas Sona.

"Ayo" Di bawah kaki Naruto, Kurumi, Sirzechs, dan ratunya Grayfia muncul lingkaran sihir menelan mereka semua.

"Sekarang masalah kita sudah selesai, bukan begitu Sona?" tanya Rias

"Belum, aku sebenarnya tidak yakin Naruto menyerahkan dirinya begitu saja. Dia bisa saja kabur kapan saja tadi, tapi dia menyerah tanpa perlawanan. Ini sungguh mencurigakan" jawab Sona.

.

.

.

 _Shiing…_

Terciptalah keempat lingkaran sihir klan Gremory yang memunculkan Naruto, Kurumi, Surzechs, dan Grayfia di sebuah ruangan.

'Sebuah kamar?' tanya Naruto di dalam batinnya saat dia melihat seisi ruangan tempat mereka datang yang ternyata sebuah kamar yang cukup luas.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Naruto pada Sirzechs.

"Ini sebagai hukumanmu, Naruto-kun. Kau akan menjadi kartu As kami untuk mengagalkan pertunangan Rias dengan Raiser yang akan berlangsung tidak lama lagi" jawab Sirzechs.

"Jadi kau memerasku, begitu" balas Naruto.

"Seperti itulah. Sebagai hadiahnya kami akan mengembalikan ingatan gadis mu itu" ucap Sirzechs.

"Apa kami akan selalu terkekang disini?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, kalian bisa bebas berkeliaran di Mekai, tapi tentu saja kalian akan terus diawasi oleh kami" jawab Sirzechs membuat Naruto menyeringai sangat tipis bahkan tanpa disadari mereka semua, termasuk Kurumi.

"Kalau begitu kami tinggal dulu. Pertunangan Rias akan berlangsung satu bulan lagi, jadi persiapkan dirimu" ucap Sirzechs sebelum meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Naru-kun, apa ini tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kurumi.

"Tidak, ini tidak masalah masa sekali, bahkan ini akan sangat bagus" jawab Naruto.

"Bagus? bagus apaanya, Naru-kun?" tanya Kurumi.

 _Pluk!_

"Kau akan tahu nanti" jawab Naruto sambil menepuk pelan kepala Kurumi.

'Rencanaku berhasil, sekarang aku berada di Mekai tempat para Akuma, tempat yang tidak jauh dimana Samael terkekang, khekhekhekhe… dengan begini aku tidak perlu repot-repot melawan tengkorak berjalan itu untuk masuk Underworld. Tunggu saja Ophis! aku akan membawakan Samael untukmu, hahahaha…' pikir Naruto dengan niat sangat jahat yang sangat berbeda dengan di luarnya yang mengusap-usap kepala Kurumi dengan senyuman mengembang di wajahnya.

.

.

.

"Apa kau yakin Anata meninggalkan mereka begitu saja?" tanya Grayfia kepada Sirzechs disampingnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, dia tidak mendendam pada kita melainkan pada Khaos Brigade, ini bisa menjadi keuntungan bagi kita jika pangeran Olympus itu di pihak kita, membantu kita memberantas kelompok teroris itu" jawab Sirzechs.

"Kuharap kau benar" ucap Grayfia lirih.

 _Pluk!_

"Tenang saja, jika dia benari menyerang Mekai aku akan langsung turun tangan menghadapinya" balas Sirzechs sambil menepuk pelan kepala Grayfia membuat wanita itu merah merona di pipinya.

 **To Be Continue**

 **A/N: Oh… ini akan semakin memanas saja jika Naruto berhasil membawak Samael untuk melawan Ophis, inilah alasan sebenarnya kenapa Naruto menyerahkan diri begitu saja, walau sebagai hukuamannya dia harus mengagalkan pertunangan Rias dan Raiser nanti, tapi sebagai hadiahnya ingatan Kurumi mungkin akan kembali yang sulit dia kembalikan karena dia bukan seorang dewa melainkan hanya setengah dewa.**

 **Profil**

 **Name: Naruto Namikaze**

 **Nicknames: The Prince of Olympus**

 **Race: Demi-God**

 **Abilities: Thunderbolt**

 **Equipment:**

 **The Blade of Athena**

 **The Blade of Olympus**

 **Relatives:**

 **Minato (Father) - Dead**

 **Athena (Mother) - Alive**

 **Kushina (Foster Mother) - Dead**

 **Affiliations : Olympus**

 **Kritik dan Saran**

 **Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD – Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, and Romance.**

 **Rating: M**

 **Pair: [Naruto X Kurumi]**

 **Warning:**

 **Typo, Ooc, Godlike!Naru, Strong!Naru, Smart!Naru, Demi-God!Naru, Blade Of Athena!Naru, and Blade Of Olympus!Naru.**

 **Summary:**

 **Naruto merupakan seorang manusia setengah dewa, anak dari dewi Athena yang berambisi membalas dendam kepada pembunuh kedua orang tuanya.**

Naruto dan Kurumi kini berjalan-jalan menikmati suasana pagi hari di tempat baru mereka, Mekai. Mekai terlihat sama saja seperti di permukaan Bumi, tempat tinggal umat manusia. Ada matahari, bulat, langit biru berawan, pepohonan hijau, pegunungan, sungai, pasar, pemukiman penduduk dll.

Saat di pasar Kurumi tidak henti-hentinya manja dengan Naruto, yaitu membeli sesuatu yang dia lihat, Naruto hanya menatap pasrah dompet di tangannya yang kini mulai menipis, tapi dirinya rela dan iklhas jika itu untuk kebahagian Kurumi.

"Ne.. ne.. Naru-kun, kita duduk disana, yuk" ajak Kurumi dengan menarik tangan Naruto kesebuah taman dengan adanya bangku panjang dengan dua pohon rindang menghimpitnya.

Naruto hanya menganguk lemah dengan senyuman di wajahnya dan ikutime langkah mengikuti Kurumi. Naruto duduk dengan menyandarkan punggungnya, menutup mata dan menikamti hembusan angin. Kurumi yang duduk di sebelah Naruto segera pindah duduk ke pangkuan Naruto dan menyandarkan punggungnya di dada bidang Naruto, Naruto sama sekali tidak terusik dengan itu, dia malah menikmatinya dengan melingkarkan kedua tanganya di perut Kurumi memeluk erat dirinya.

"Aku cinta padamu, Kurumi" ucap Naruto pelan disamping telinga Kurumi.

"Aku juga cinta padamu, Naru..." balas Kurumi dengan memeluk tangan Naruto yang memeluknya.

 _Shiing..._

Tiba-tiba dibelakang tercipta lingkaran sihir bersimbol klan Gremory yang memunculkan Grayfia dari sana.

"Ehem! Maaf menggangu kalian, tapi aku ada perintah dari Lucifer-sama untuk menjemput kalian" ucap Grayfia membuat Naruto dengan terpaksa menghentikan acara mesra-mesraannya.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Naruto dengan raut wajah kesal karena sudah mengangu 'acara'nya tadi.

"Ini ada hubungannya dengan alat yang akan mengembalikan ingatan Kurumi kembali" jawab Grayfia membuat Naruto tersentak.

"memangnya a.. ada ap..apa dengan alat i..itu?" tanya Naruto terbata karena kaget.

"Lebih baik, Lucifer-sama saja yang menjawabnya" jawab Grayfia di balas anggukan Naruto.

Mereka 'pun menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir yang dibuat Grayfia di bawah kaki mereka, pergi meninggalkan taman itu.

Naruto berjalan tergesa-gesa di aula mansion Gremory menuju tempat Sirzechs berada, Kurumi yang berada dibelakang kekashinya itu hanya menatap cemas dirinya, Grayfia hanya mengikuti langkah Naruto dan Kurumi. Dia heran kenapa pemuda kuning itu terlihat sangat panik saat dia memberi tahu sedikit tentang alat itu karena Naruto terus memaksanya memberi tahu di sepanjang perjalanan.

 _Braak!_

Naruto dengan kasar membuka pintu tempat Sirzechs berada,disana dia juga melihat seorang pria seumuran dengan Sirzechs yang memiliki surai rambut berwarna hijau. Tempat ini berwarna putih bersih di sekujur ruangan, banyak alat-alat penelitian dia atas meja dan lemari kaca, dan juga sebuah tempat tidur pasien yang terlihat canggih dengan alat-alat medis menyatu dengan kasur tersebut.

"Apa maksudnya ini Sirzechs? Kau membohongiku!" bentak Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati pria merah ini bersama rekannya.

"Kami tidak membohongimu pangeran, memang alat yang akan mengembalikan ingatan itu sekarang mengalami kendala. Saat percobaan pertama terhadap Imouto Sirzechs itu berhasil, tapi sekarang ada beberapa sirkuit sistem mengalami kerusakan" bukan Sirzechs yang menjawab melainkan pria berambut hijau itu yang bernama Ajuka Beelzebub, Maou Beelzebub masa kini dari klan Astaroth.

"Kenapa tidak kau perbaiki saja, kepala hijau..." ucap Naruto sinis terhadap Ajuka.

"Naruto-sama, tolong jaga bicaramu, walau kau seorang pangeran, tapi sekarang kau berhadapan dengan Maou Beelzebub dan Lucifer" ucap Grayfia yang masuk keruangan itu bersama Kurumi.

"Cih..." Naruto hanya mendecih menanggapi Grayfia, sementara Sirzechs hanya bisa menghela napas melihat tingkah pangeran Olympus itu.

"Sirkuit sistem yang mengalami kerusakan itu adalah sirkuit yang sulit dicari di Mekai, mungkin suku cadangnya hanya ada di Bumi" ucap Ajuka.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak bisa menjadi tahanan kalian, perjanjian kita sebelumnya otomatis batal karena kalian sudah melanggarnya" ucap Naruto.

"Tapi kau tetap tidak bisa pergi dari Mekai sebelum masa hukumanmu selesai setelah pertunangan Rias" balas Sirzechs.

"Baiklah, aku menerima itu, tapi satu hal yang akan aku samapaikan pada kalian. Jika kalian tetap mengawasiku disini, aku tidak segan-segan membunuh mata-mata itu" ucap Naruto dengan pandangan tajam menatap Sirzechs, Ajuka, dan Grayfia di depannya.

"Baik, aku setuju dengan itu" balas Sirzechs.

Naruto menganguk setuju dan segera menarik Kurumi keluar ruangan meninggalkan ketiga iblis itu.

"Sirzechs, apa kau tahu apa yang kau katakan tadi?" tanya Ajuka.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula Mekai memiliki pertahanan yang kuat, aku yakin mereka tidak akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh disini" jawab Sirzechs.

"Kuharap aku dapat mempercayai perkataanmu itu" balas Ajuka.

"Kenapa kita kesini, Naru?" tanya Kurumi sambil berjalan mengikuti Naruto kesebuah tanah lapang yang tampak tandus yang hanya ditumbuhi sedikit pohon.

"Kau tunggu disininya, Kurumi" bukannya menjawab perkataan Kurumi, Naruto malah menyuruh Kurumi berdiam diri di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang.

Naruto berjalan ke tengah tanah lapang meninggalkan Kurumi dibawah pohon itu.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kurumi sedikit keras kepada Naruto yang sudah berjalan menjauh darinya. Naruto segera menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Kurumi dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti" jawab Naruto.

Naruto kembali melanjutkan jalannya sampai dia berada di tengah lapang. Naruto berhenti persis ditengah kawasan itu, matanya menatap langit Mekai yang terlihat sedikit mendung.

 _Dzzzzzzttt..._

Kedua tangan Naruto tiba-tiba terselimuti percikan listrik yang mengeluarkan bunyi seperti ribuan kicauan burung, dibawah kaki Naruto tercipta sebuah lingkaran sihir bersimbol Olympus. Awan mendung di sekitar tanah lapang itu bersatu membentuk pusaran dengan ribuan sambaran petir ditengahnya. Naruto memandang semua itu dengan pandangan tajam, mulutnya mulai berbicara merapalkan mantra.

"TERBUKALAH! PINTU NERAKA TERDALAM, COCYTUS!"

 _KRAAK! KRAAAKK! KRAAAAKKK!_

 _Duuar! Duuar! Duaar!_

Tanah lapang mulai bergetar dan terbelah, langit Mekai terus menyambarkan ribuan petir dalam persekian detik. Kurumi terjatuh tidak sadarkan diri, tapi sebuah kubah setengah lingkaran melindunginya, sebuah kekkai yang dibuat Naruto.

 _SHIIIIIIINNNNG..._

Munculah lingkaran sihir bersimbol Olympus raksasa di hadapan Naruto, dari dalam lingkaran sihir itu keluarlah sesosok makhluk tengah tersalib di salib raksasa dengan tubuh bagian atasnya sosok malaikat jatuh dan tubuh bagian bawahnya sosok naga timur dengan ribuan paku, pasak, pedang, tombak, kapak menancap pada sekujur tubuhnya. Matanya tertutupi lilitan kain hitam dengan air mata darah mengalir dibawahnya.

Sesosok makhluk mengerikan itu disebut Samael, makhluk yang terbuat dari 'niat jahat' The God of Bible. Samael adalah malaikat yang mempengaruhi manusia pertama, Adam dan Hawa untuk memakan buah pengetahuan, hal itu membuat The God of Bible mengutuknya atas kebencian-Nya terhadap naga dan ular.

Naruto memandang lekat Samael yang berada dihadapannya, tangannya terulur mencoba menggapai tubuh Samael, namun sebuah serangan Power of Destruction berskala besar berhasil menghentikannya, Naruto segera berbalik dan memblok serangan Power of Destruction itu dengan membelahnya menjadi dua bagian melesat disampinya dengan menggunakan kedua Blade of Athena yang sudah terselimuti percikan halilintar.

Naruto menatap kelima iblis yang sudah berada tidak jauh dari tempat dia berdiri. Four Great Satans, untuk julukan keempat Maou yang terdiri dari Sirzechs Lucifer, Ajuka Beelzebub, Serafall Leviathan, dan Falbium Asmodeus. Maou Sentai Satan Rangers, untuk julukan mereka, keempat Maou dan Grayfia Lucifuge. Mereka tidak hanya berlima saja, dibelakang mereka sudah berjejer ratusan, bukan! Ribuan prajurit iblis.

"Keh, sepertinya aku ketahuan ya?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Naruto, apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa kau ingin membebaskan makhluk terkutuk itu?" tanya Sirzechs dengan pandangan tajam menatap Naruto.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, Lucifer... tugasmu hanya memerintah Mekai, jadi jangan ikut campur urusanku" jawab Naruto sambil menutup matanya dengan sebelah tangan, menatap kelima iblis dan prajuritnya dari sela jarinya.

"Ini akan menjadi urusanku bila urusanmu mengancam Mekai, bahkan alam semesta" balas Sirzechs tajam.

"Khekhekhekhe... memangnya kau bisa apa Lucifer... apa kau ingin mengkroyok ku bersama pasukanmu?" tanya Naruto dengan pandangan meremehkan.

Kurumi menatap Naruto dengan ketakutan dari kedua matanya, dia tidak mengenali Naruto yang ini, Naruto yang ia kenal tidak sejahat itu. Apa yang sebenarnya pada Naruto yang ia kenal, kemana sosok baik dan penyayang itu.

"Ini sudah melampaui batas, kami harus menghentikanmu sekarang juga, disini!"

Pandangan Sirzechs kembai menajam, dia merentangkan kedua tangannya kedepan dadanya seperti menekan sesuatu, sebuah bola berwarna merah kehitaman yang terbuat dari Power of Destrcution yang di padatkan tercipta di kedua tanganya.

Naruto memposisikan kedua pedangnya di kiri-kanan, mengengam erat gagang pedang Blade of Athena yang telah diselimuti listrik berkekuatan ratusan ribu volt. Saat Naruto mencoba maju tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak, saat dia melihat kebawah dirinya baru menyadari bahwa kedua kakinya sudah terbungkus es.

Serafall dan Grayfia merentangkan tangan mereka dengan lingkaran sihir masing-masing di depannya. Mereka berdualah yang telah membuat sihir kombinasi berbasis es yang telah menghentikan pergerakan Naruto.

Gigi-gigi Naruto menggertak, tatapannya semakin menajam, rambut pirangnya bergoyang liar, badannya tiba-tiba mulai berotot, kedua Blade of Athena di gengamannya semakin memancarkan percikan listrik berkekuatan ratusan ribu volt sampai menutupi bilah pedang itu.

 _ZRRSSS... ZZRRRSSSS... ZZZRRRRSSSSS..._

 _Krak.. kraak... kraaakk..._

Sihir es yang menutupi pinggang hingga kaki Naruto seketika hancur berhamburan seperti kaca saat dirinya terselimuti ribuan percikan listrik berkekuatan jutaan ribu volt melebihi kedua pedangnya di sekujur tubuhnya. Tanah di bawah pijakan Naruto hancur tidak bisa menahan kekuatan gila di atasnya.

" **Akan aku bunuh kalian semua!"** ucapan Naruto memberat saat dirinya sudah terselimuti kekuatan gila di sekujur tubuhnya membentuk layaknya armor melindunginya.

Seluruh pasukan iblis jatuh tak sadarkan diri saat merasakanmerasakan tekanan kekuatan begitu besar dari tubuh Naruto, hanya kelima iblis ini saja yang masih mampu bertahan, walau Serafall, Falbium, dan Grayfia harus jatuh berlutut dengan napas memburu. Hanya Sirzechs dan Ajuka yang merupakan Super Devils yang masih mampu berdiri di bawah tekanan kekuatan pangeran Olympus itu. Sirzechs dengan terpaksa menghentikan serangannya dan mengalihkan kekuatannya kedalam dirinya untuk memperkuat tubuhnya.

" **WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!"**

Samael meraung ganas saat dirinya juga merasakan kekuatan Naruto, tentakel atau tangannya bergerak cepat menuju Naruto mencoba menangkapnya.

 _DUUUAAAARRRRR!_

Tanah di bawah pijakan Naruto yang sudah hancur kembali hancur saat tentakel hitam milik Samael menghantamnya.

 _DDZZZTTTT!_

Tiba-tiba di langit muncul Naruto melayang terbalik di atas Samael dengan menyilangkan kedua pedang Blade of Athena di depan wajahnya. Naruto dengan cepat mengerakkan tangan kanannya, mengayunkan Blade of Athena yang terikat rantai emas melesat menuju Samael di bawahnya.

 _KAABOOOOOOOMM!_

Tempat Samael berada hancur seketika saat Blade of Athena berkekuatan penuh menghantamnya dengan sangat keras. Kepulan asap hitam hasil ledakan tersebut membumbung tinggi menutupi area sekitarnya. Sirzechs bernapas lega saat dirinya dan Ajuka berhasil membuat kekkai melindungi kedua rekan dan istrinya.

Di dalam kepulan asap yang masih menutupi pandangan para iblis, Naruto bergerak cepat menuju tempat Samael berada, terlihat di dasar kawah raksasa terdapat Samael dengan dirinya sudah terlepas dari salib dan ribuan senjata yang mengekangnya.

" **GROOOOOOOOOOOOO...!"**

Samael kembali meraung ganas di dasar kawah tersebut. Tidak lama kemudian muncul lingkaran sihir raksasa yang sama seperti milik Naruto di bawahnya, dari dalam lingkaran sihir tersebut keluarlah puluhan rantai emas menjerat tubuh Samael sampai dia tidak bisa bergerak dan menariknya secara paksa kedalam lingkaran sihir itu hingga lingkaran sihir tersebut menghilang.

"Akhirnya aku mendapatkan Samael. Kuharap Hades bersama ribuan Grim Reaper tidak mencariku" gumam Naruto dengan kondisi sudah seperti semula.

Naruto melayang turun mendekati tempat Kurumi berada yang terlindungi kekkai terkuatnya. Dia menapakkan kaki ke tanah, dirinya menatap Kurumi yang tidak sadarkan diri dari balik kekkai, segera saja dirinya hilangkan kekkai itu dan membawa Kurumi dalam kendongannya.

 _Syuut! Syuut! Syuut! Syuut! Syuut!..._

Tanpa di duga oleh Naruto, ribuan tombak es melesat sangat cepat menuju dirinya. Segera saja Naruto dengan cepat membuat lingkaran sihir di depannya melindunginya bersama Kurumi di kendongannya.

Naruto menatap kepulan asap di seberangnya yang mulai menipis tersapu angin yang memperlihatkan keempat Maou dan satu istri Maou berdiri menatapnya dengan lingakaran sihir berbeda masing-masing di depan mereka.

'Sial, aku harus cepat kabur dari sini, tapi aku belum menguasai dengan sempurna sihir perpindahan dimensi' pikir Naruto dengan mulai menguras otaknya.

Kelima serangan sihirberskala besar berbeda basis melesat menuju Naruto sebagai sasarannya, dirinya sudah kehabisan tenaga saat meluncurkan serangan berkekuatan besar menyerang Samael dan menangkapnya.

 _Shiiing..._

Munculah sebuah lingakaran sihir di belakang Naruto yang mengeluarkan sebuah tangan yang menariknya bersama Kurumi kedalam lingkaran sihir tersebut meninggalkan kelima serangan yang saling berhantaman yang menimbulkan ledakan dahsyat.

 **To Be Continue**

 **A/N: fiuuu~ cukup sulit juga membuat chap ini dalam waktu dekat. Maafnya minna-san mungkin chap ini masih kekurangan word, tapi saya sudah mengerjakannya semaksimal mungkin.**

 **Jika kalian menanyakan kenapa mesin pengembali pikiran yang dibuat Ajuka bisa rusak itu karena Naruto yang telah merusaknya untuk memaksa dirinya keluar perjanjian untuk bisa bebas bergerak di Mekai tanpa di awasi.**

 **Naruto belum mampu menguasai sihir perpindahan dimensi, makanya dia membuat dirinya tertangkap untuk masuk ke Mekai yang masih satu dunia dengan Underworld, jadi dia bisa memanggil Samael dengan mantra yang ia pelajari dari tempat Hades semasa dia berlatih bersama Ares.**

 **Dan terakhir untuk seseorang yang menyelamatkan Naruto akan terjawab di chap depan.**

 **Profil**

 **Name: Naruto Namikaze/Uzumaki**

 **Nicknames: The Prince of Olympus**

 **Race: Demi-God**

 **Abilities: Thunderbolt**

 **Equipment:**

 **The Blade of Athena**

 **The Blade of Olympus**

 **Relatives:**

 **Minato (Father) - Dead**

 **Athena (Mother) - Alive**

 **Kushina (Foster Mother) - Dead**

 **Affiliations : Olympus**

 **Kritik dan Saran**

 **Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer :  
Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto  
Highschool DxD – Ichiei Ishibumi  
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, and Romance.  
Rating: M  
Pair: [Naruto X Kurumi]  
Warning:  
Typo, Ooc, Godlike!Naru, Strong!Naru, Smart!Naru, Demi-God!Naru, Blade Of Athena!Naru, and Blade Of Olympus!Naru.  
Summary:  
Naruto merupakan seorang manusia setengah dewa, anak dari dewi Athena yang berambisi membalas dendam kepada pembunuh kedua orang tuanya.**

 _Tump! Tump! Tump!_

Tampak sesosok misterius berjalan-jalan dengan terburu-buru di dalam istana gunung Olympus.

Sesosok misterius yang mengenakan jubah hitam yang sudah terkoyak di mana-mana dengan tudung menutupi wajahnya di balik bayang-bayang. Di punggung sosok itu tersanggul miring sebuah sycthe yang memancarkan aura mengerikan yang dapat membuat manusia biasa bisa mati seketika bila di dekatnya.

Dari balik bayang-bayang yang menutupi wajahnya terpancar kedua cahaya merah menyala dengan memancarkan aura menakutkan yang menjanjikan kematian bila menatapnya.

Sosok berjubah hitam terus berjalan sampai dirinya berhadapan sebuah pintu raksasa berwarna coklat di depannya.

 _Kreett…_

Sosok berjubah itu menjulurkann tangannya yang hanya sebuah kerangka tangan menggapai knop pintu itu dan membukanya sampai menimbulkan bunyi decitan.

Di balik pintu tersebut sosok itu terdapat Zeus dan Poseidon tengah duduk santai sambil menikmati secangkir teh dengan di temani suasana pagi hari di gunung Olympus.

Sosok itu menatap kedua dewa itu dengan mata merah menyala dari balik bayang tudung jubah hitamnya.

"Oh, Hades. Tidak biasanya kau kemari?" tanya Zeus sambil menyapa sosok misterius berjubah hitam itu yang ternyata dewa Hades, The God of Death atau The God of Underworld.

"Zeus, aku ingin bicara empat mata denganmu" ucap Hades tanpa basa-basi.

"Jangan terburu-buru begitu, saudaraku. Ayo nikmati teh ini bersama kami" ucap Poseidon sesudah meminum tehnya.

"Tapi-

"Kami tahu apa yang kau ingin bicarakan, Hades. Maka dari itu kita nikmati pagi hari ini sebelum membahas persoalan yang membuat kepala kita pening" ucap Zeus memotong perkataan Hades.

Hades hanya menghela napas berat, dia berjalan mendekati kedua dewa itu dan duduk di kursi ketiga di hadapan meja kaca di depannya.

Tidak lama kemudian muncul seorang maid membawakan secangkir teh kepada Hades.

Hades mengulurkan kerangka tangannya mengambil cangkir teh itu dan langsung meminumnya sampai habis.

"Kau benar-benar di kejar waktu, ya?" tanya Zeus dengan menatap cara minum Hades yang terlihat jelas sangat cepat.

"Zeus, aku ingin tanyakan ini kepadamu" ucap Hades setelah meminum habis tehnya.

"Kau ingin tanyakan apa, Hades?" tanya Zeus.

"Ini tentang anak Athena dan cucumu. Apa dia pernah memasuki ruangan pribadiku?" tanya Hades.

"Seharusnya dewa yang kau tanyakan tentang itu bukan aku, tapi Ares, dia yang selalu bersama Naruto selama ini" jawab Zeus.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia sudah membebaskan Samael dari Cocytus dengan hanya mengandalkan kordinat Mekai tanpa harus meminta izinmu dan sihir kuno yang mengekang Samael" ucap Poseidon.

"Kupikir dia akan menjadi penerus yang sangat hebat dan mampu meningkatkan derajat Olympus di hadapan mitologi lainnya, tapi sayang.. dia malah mensia-siakan itu semua. Mungkin sekarang semua mitologi tengah mencarinya" ucap Zeus dengan mimik wajah terpancar kekecewaan.

"Aku juga akan mencarinya bersama pasukan Grim Reapers. Jadi, tolong Zeus, jangan ikut campur kali ini" ucap Hades sambil beranjak berdiri meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Haaa~ Naruto itu, aku sama sekali tidak tahu isi kepalanya kali ini" ucap Zeus dengan menepuk wajahnya.

"Apa kita akan menghentikannya, Zeus?" tanya Poseidon.

"Tidak. Belum saatnya kita ikut campur urusan bocah nakal itu" jawab Zeus dengan kembali meminum tehnya.

.

.

.

"Nngghh…"

Tubuh Kurumi menggeliat di atas sebuah kasur berukuran king size.

Kedua matanya mulai terbuka secara perlahan memperlihatkan kedua iris mata yang berbeda. Matanya menyusuri setiap pelosok ruangan yang terbilah mewah dan elegan dimana tempat dia tertidur.

Kurumi tersentak saat ingatannya kembali saat mengingat sosok Naruto.

Kurumi langsung turun dari kasurnya saat menyadari Naruto tidak berada di dekatnya.

Berjalan dengan perlahan menuju satu-satunya pintu yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

 _Klek!_

Sebelum Kurumi menggapai knop pintu, pintu itu sudah terbuka memperlihatkan sosok Naruto berdiri di depannya.

"Ohayo…" sapa Naruto dengan memberi senyum lembut kepada Kurumi.

 _Bruk!_

 _Greeb.._

Naruto awalnya tersentak saat Kurumi seketika menabraknya dan memeluknya dengan saat erat, tapi Naruto mulai memahami saat mendengar isakan kecil Kurumi.

"Maafkan aku.." Naruto membalas pelukan Kurumi.

"Baka…" gumam Kurumi.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu" Naruto sedikit membungkuk, menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Kurumi.

"Baka…" gumam Kurumi lagi.

Naruto dapat melihat aliran air mata Kurumi di sepanjang pipinya sampai menetes di dagu kekasihnya itu.

"Ehem! Maaf mengganggu acara kalian, tapi kita saat ini punya masalah penting" ucap seseorang di belakang punggung Naruto.

"Ah! Sensei.. kau menggangu saja" ucap Naruto berbalik menghadap seorang dewa perang yang menjadi gurunya selama ini, Ares.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menggangu kalian, tapi hanya saja kita punya masalah rumit yang harus di selesaikan. Kalau kau sudah selesai, kau bisa menemuiku di ruanganku" balas Ares, berjalan pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Kurumi yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Siapa dia, Naru?" tanya Kurumi penasaran.

"Oh, dia? dia Senseiku, Ares" jawab Naruto.

"Jadi dia dewa perang Ares?" tanya lagi Kurumi.

"Ya, dia dewa perang yang aku ceritakan" jawab Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahatlah, aku akan datang lagi" ucap Naruto, mengusap-usap kepala Kurumi.

Kurumi hanya bisa merajut dengan mengembungkan kedua pipinya membuatnya semakin imut dan lucu.

"Kalau begitu cium dulu" ucap Kurumi sambil menujuk bibirnya.

 _Cup!_

Bukannya mencium bibir Kurumi, Naruto malah mencium kening Kurumi membuat gadisnya itu merona hebat.

"Pergilah kekamarmu, Kurumi-chan" ucap Naruto dibalas anggukan langsung Kurumi yang entah mengapa menuruti perkataan Naruto secara langsung.

.

.

.

Naruto kini berdiri di depan pintu ruangan Ares, tanganya terulur membukan pintu di depannya.

Terlihatlah di dalam ruangan tersebut terdapat Ares duduk di sebuah bangku sambil membersihkan sebuah pedang.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku?" tanya Naruto dengan berjalan dan mengambil kursi, duduk di hadapan Ares.

"Ini tentang dirimu. Saat ini seluruh religi tengah mencarimu, mereka mengincarmu karena kau membebaskan Samael dan membawanya bersamamu" jawab Ares dengan pandangan menajam menatap Naruto.

"Sekarang… apa yang kau lakukan dengan Samael?" tanya Ares dengan kembali melanjutkan acara bersih-bersihnya.

"Aku rasa, aku akan menyegelnya…"

Ares mengalihkan pandanganya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tertarik mendengar perkataan muridnya.

"...kedalam Blade of Olympus"

 _Trink!_

Pedang yang berada di genggaman Ares terjatuh ke lantai saat mendengar hal yang tidak terduga yang di ucapkan muridnya itu, tapi di dalam hatinya dia menyeringai senang karena rencananya berjalan mulus.

"Apa maksudmu menyegel Samael kedalam Blade of Olympus?" tanya Ares.

"Membuat pedang itu bukan hanya dapat membunuh para dewa, tapi juga membunuh para naga" jawab Naruto, memejamkan matanya memikirkan rencana kedepannya.

"Sungguh menarik, kau ingin memodifikasi pedang itu menjadi lebih mematikan. Mungkin jika rencana itu berhasil akan lahir pedang legendaris baru yang akan menguncang dunia, bukan.. mungkin alam semesta" ucap Ares.

"Kurasa kau berlebihan, sensei" Naruto mendesah pelan menanggapi Ares.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya Ares.

"Mungkin aku akan berlatih lagi disini, lagi pula semua mitologi tengah mencariku dan aku tidak punya tempat sembunyi yang lebih baik selain di tempatmu ini" jawab Naruto.

"Keh, Naruto.. kau sekarang berada di sini, gunung Olympus, sama saja kau bersembunyi di dalam rumahmu sendiri" ucap Ares.

"Aku yakin tidak ada yang menyadariku" balas Naruto.

"Kalau begitu… siapa yang ada di belakangmu itu?" tanya Ares, menunjuk sesuatu di belakang Naruto.

Naruto segera berbalik, mata Naruto membulat, betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat Athena, bukan Okaa-sama sudah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Aku selalu tahu dimana tempat anakku berada" ucap Athena dengan tatapan sendu menatap Naruto.

"Oka.. kaa-sa..ma" ucap Naruto terbata.

 _Greb!_

Betapa terkejutnya Naruto saat Athena memeluknya dengab erat dan membenamkan kepala anaknya di belahan dadanya.

"Oka..kaa...sa..ma… se..sesak…" ucap Naruto dengan kesulitan bernapas karena kepalanya terus di tekan ke dalam dada besar milik ibunya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Naruto-kun… kau membuat Okaa-samamu ini jantungan saat mendengar kau menjadi buronan seluruh religi, bahkan Zeus hanya diam saja menanggapi ini" ucap Athena sambil terus memeluk erat putranya.

"Iya-iya… a..aku mengerti, ta..tapi to..long lepas..kan pe..pelukanmu ini…" balas Naruto masih kesulitan bernapas.

Athena segera melepaskan pelukan mautnya, terlihat wajah Naruto membiru dengan mata putih berputar-putar.

"Oi! sadar Naru-kun, Naru-kun!" Athena mengoyang-goyangkan kedua pundak Naruto, Naruto tidak merespon sama sekali, mata putihnya terus berputar-putar berulang kali.

"Haa~ aku pusing melihat tingkah absurd ibu dan anak ini" gumam Ares menepuk dahinya.

 **To Be Continue**

 **A/N: Yo, Minna! maaf sudah menunggu lama cerita saya ini dan wordnya kembali pendek seperti biasa, tapi kuharap Author-san dan Reader-san bisa memakluminya.**

 **Profil**

 **Name: Naruto Namikaze**

 **Nicknames: The Prince of Olympus**

 **Race: Demi-God**

 **Abilities: Thunderbolt**

 **Equipment:**

 **The Blade of Athena**

 **The Blade of Olympus**

 **Relatives:**

 **Minato (Father) - Dead**

 **Athena (Mother) - Alive**

 **Kushina (Foster Mother) - Dead**

 **Affiliations : Olympus**

 **Kritik dan Saran**

 **Review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer :  
Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto  
Highschool DxD – Ichiei Ishibumi  
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, and Romance.  
Rating: M  
Pair: [Naruto X Kurumi]  
Warning:  
Typo, OOC, Godlike!Naru, Strong!Naru, Smart!Naru, Demi-God!Naru, Blade Of Athena!Naru, and Blade Of Olympus!Naru.  
Summary:  
Naruto merupakan seorang manusia setengah dewa, anak dari dewi Athena yang berambisi membalas dendam kepada pembunuh kedua orang tuanya.**

 _Duuar!_

 _Duuar!_

 _Duuar!_

Bunyi ledakan terus terdengar. Padang rumput gunung Olympus yang awalnya indah, kini hancur lebur karena pertarungan kedua makhluk superior itu.

 _Traank…_

Naruto menahan lesatan pedang milik Athena dengan kedua Blade of Athena sampai bergesekan dengan keras sampai menimbulkan bunyi yang memekik telinga.

 _Syuut!_

Naruto melompat jauh kebelakang menjaga jarak dengan dari Athena, Athena tidak tinggal diam, dia ikut melesat memangkas jarak dengan Naruto.

 _Dzzzt…_

 _Zrrrrsss!_

Muncul percikan listrik di tangan kanan Naruto dan menembakkannya kearah Athena yang semakin dekat dengannya.

 _Duuar!_

Terjadilah ledakan kembali saat serangan Naruto hanya menghantam tanah, sementara Athena dengan gesit menghindari serangan tersebut.

"Kau kalah"

"!"

 _Wuuussh…_

Tiba-tiba Athena sudah berada di belakang Naruto dengan gerakan cepat sebagai seorang petarung, dia mengayunkan pedangnya dengan cepat mengarah ke punggung Naruto. Naruto yang awalnya terkejut langsung melompat menghindar dari tebasan itu.

 _SRRRNNK..._

 _KRINK!_

Mata Naruto membulat saat sebuah rantai emas muncul dari dalam tanah dan mengikat pergelangan kaki kanannya dengan sangat erat.

'Sial!'

 _Wuush!_

 _Wuush!_

 _Wuush!_

 _Wuush!_

 _Wuush!_

Seketika dari langit, muncul pulahan, tidak! ratusan Kurumi jatuh menerjang Athena.

Athena dengan terpaksa melompat mengambil jarak dari ratusan Kurumi yang datang melindungi Naruto.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naru-kun?" tanya Kurumi asli di samping Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kurumi-chan" jawab Naruto.

Kurumi memakai pakaian gothic hitam-merah dengan rambut di kuncir twinstail memperlihatkan kedua matanya yang berbeda warna, iris merah di kanan dan iris emas di kiri.

Naruto mengalirkan kekuatan petirnya ke dalam Blade of Athena di gengamannya dan langsung memotong rantai emas itu untuk membebaskan kakinya.

Ratusan Kurumi mengarahkan Zafkiel di tangan mereka kearah Athena. Athena melihat serangan tersebut tidak tinggal diam, segera saja dirinya menciptakan lingkaran sihir raksasa diatas ratusan Kurumi.

 _Syuut!_

 _Syuut!_

 _Syuut!_

 _Syuut!_

 _Syuut!_

Tiba-tiba dari dalam lingkaran sihir tersebut jatuhlah ribuan pedang yang melesat dengan cepat ke bawah bagaikan hujan.

 _Stab!_

 _Stab!_

 _Stab!_

 _Stab!_

 _Stab!_

Ribuan pedang itu menancap kedalam tanah dan membunuh ratusan Kurumi disana. Naruto dan Kurumi asli selamat berkat berlindung di balik kekkai yang Naruto buat.

Dari tempat yang cukup jauh dari area pertarungan, terlihat Ares menatap pertarungan latihan itu dengan minat.

"Akan aku pastikan mereka tidak akan menemukanmu disini" gumam Ares, menatap Naruto, Kurumi, dan Athena yang tengah berlatih tanding menguji kemampuan sang pangeran.

.

.

.

Pencarian besar-besaran Naruto mulai di lakukan seluruh mitologi, akibat penyerangan Naruto terhadap Mekai membuat ketiga fraksi akhirat membuat aliansi untuk perdamaian dan pencarian Naruto. Azazel awalnya sempat menentang hal ini, namun dirinya tidak bisa egois karena dia adalah salah satu pemimpin ketiga fraksi, jadi mau tidak mau dia harus mengikuti tujuan aliansi ini, dia hanya menyetujui tentang perdamaian bukan tujuan menangkap Naruto.

Ophis duduk di atas singgasananya dengan wajah datar menatap anggota Khaos Bridage berlutut di hadapannya, walau ekpresinya datar tapi tidak untuk di dalam hatinya, dirinya sangat cemas saat berita Samael telah terlepas dari penjara yang mengurungnya dan bekeliaran bebas bersama buronan seluruh mitologi. Bangsa naga mungkin saat ini sedang bersembunyi karena takut, bagaimana tidak makhluk yang di ciptakan untuk membunuh para naga sedang berkeliaran bebas bersama buronan seluruh mitologi.

Naruto. Di dalam pikiran Ophis saat ini hanya ada nama Naruto, manusia setengah dewa, putra Athena, dan calon raja pengganti Zeus nanti.

"Kau terlihat cemas Ophis, walau kau menyembunyikannya dari balik wajah datarmu" ucap Hades, muncul dari dalam lingkaran sihir di hadapan Ophis.

"Ternyata kau sudah datang Hades. Kemana Ares, biasanya dia selalu datang bersamamu?" tanya Ophis.

"Saat ini dia sedang sibuk dengan urusannya, jadi dia tidak bisa datang kesini" jawab Hades.

"Jadi begitu… ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sudah tahu lokasi pangeran itu berada sekarang?" tanya Ophis.

"Aku belum tahu lokasinya saat ini, tapi yang pasti dia tengah bersembunyi di tempat yang tidak asing baginya" jawab Hades.

"Oh begitu, baiklah. Kalian semua pergilah keseluruh tempat di semua mitologi dan carilah Naruto, bawahlah kesini hidup-hidup" ucap Ophis.

"Ha'i!"

.

.

.

"Fiuuhh~ lelahnya…"

Naruto terbaring lemah di atas permukaan tanah yang sudah tandus akibat latihan tandingnya melawan ibunya.

"Ini Naru…" ucap Kurumi, berdiri di hadapan Naruto dan memberikan sebuah botol air mineral kepada Naruto.

"Arigatou, Kurumi-chan" balas Naruto, mengambil botol itu dan meminumnya dengan rakus.

"Kau sudah bertambah semakin kuat ya, Naruto-kun" ucap Athena, berjalan mendekati Naruto dan duduk disampingnya. Kekuatannya sudah terkuras habis menghadapi putranya, dirinya sempat dibuat heran dengan perkembangan kekuatan Naruto yang meningkat pesat dalam kurun waktu beberapa bulan.

"Ah! Okaa-sama bisa saja" Naruto tersipu malu saat ibunya memujinya.

"Tapi itu memang benar Naru-kun, mungkin dirimu sekarang sudah layak menyandang gelar raja" ucap Athena.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi" gumam Naruto, namun masih dapat di dengar Athena.

"Apa maksudmu, Naru-kun?" tanya heran Athena.

"Sekatang diriku hanya seorang buronan seluruh mitologi seperti halnya Khaos Brigade. Aku tidak pantas mengambil posisi itu, jika aku masih mengincar posisi itu, mungkin seluruh mitologi akan menyerang Olympus" jawab Naruto, mengutarankan pemikirannya.

Athena terdiam membisu saat Naruto menjelaskan semua isi pemikirannya, putranya memang layak menjadi raja karena selalu memikirkan rakyatnya diatas kepentingannya, menurut dirinya.

Tapi yang pasti dirinya juga dibuat kecewa dengan prilaku Naruto yang masih memegang dendam pada pembunuh kedua orang tuanya.

Athena sempat melupakan hal itu, namun saat melihat Naruto diselimuti dendam dari masa lalu membuatnya prihatin dengan kondisi Naruto saat ini.

 _Pluk!_

"Naruto, Okaa-san akan selalu mendukungmu dimanapun jalanmu berada, tapi ingatlah Naruto jangan pernah menyesali arah mana yang kau ambilangkah kakimu, semua pilihan itu baik, tapi jika kau salah memahami arah jalanmu itu akan membuatmu tersesat kedalam kebohongan yang kau buat" ucap Athena, menasehati putranya.

"Arigatou Okaa-sama, aku akan berusaha keras untuk tidak tersesat di jalan yang aku pilih" balas Naruto dengan senyuman tulus di wajahnya.

Athena yang melihat senyuman Naruto kembali teringat dengan senyuman sosok suaminya dulu, Minato.

'Seandainya saja kau disini, Minato' pikir Athena.

Naruto beranjak berdiri, sedikit membersihkan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke tempat mereka beristirahat.

 _Sring…_

Langkah Naruto harus terhenti seketika saat sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul di hadapannya.

Mata Naruto membulat, tubuhnya membatu saat dirinya melihat Zeus muncul dari dalam lingkaran tersebut.

"Ini dia bocah nakal kita" ucap Zeus.

"Kakek! apa yang Zeus-jiji lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto.

"Hanya ingin mengunjungi buronank kecil ini saja" jawab Zeus santai.

 _Plak!_

"Jiji, kumohon… jangan beritahukan aku disini pada siapapun, apalagi Hades-jiji" ucap Naruto, menyatukan telapak tanganya di atas kepala dan memohon kepada Zeus.

"Mmmm… sepertinya itu bisa dipertimbangkan. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bersembunyi disini?" tanya Zeus.

"Ares-sensei yang mengizinkanku tinggal sementara disini" jawab Naruto.

"Jadi begitu… kalau begitu, dimana Ares?" tanya Zeus.

"Aku disini, Zeus" jawab Ares, datang berjalan di belakang Zeus.

"Kau di situ rupanya" ucap Zeus.

"Ada apa Zeus?" tanya Ares.

"Ada yang mencarimu" jawab Zeus.

"Siapa?"

"Kau bisa menemuinya di istana"

Ares beranjak pergi meninggalkan mereka semua, berjalan menuju istana Olympus menemui seseorang yang dibicarakan Zeus.

"Aku ingin berbicara dengan Athena" ucap Zeus.

"Dia ada disana Jiji" balas Naruto, menunjuk sebuah gubuk kecil tempat peristirahatan disana.

"Jadi mereka disana rupanya, aku juga ingin menemui menantuku, hahahaha…"

"Jiji!"

"Baiklah ayo kita kesana, mungkin mereka sedang membicarakan baju pengantin dirimu, hahahaha…."

"Kau memulai lagi, Jiji"

Naruto dan Zeus pada akhir berjalan pergi menuju gubuk kecil tempat Athena dan Kurumi berada.

Tanpa mereka sadari dari tadi, seorang Grim Reaper tengah memantau pergerakan mereka.

 **To Be Continue**

 **A/N: Akhirnya saya update juga setelah sekian lama, hehehehe…**

 **Mungkin kalian bertanya tentang siapa yang ingin menemui Ares, pertanyaan itu akan terjawab chapter selanjutnya.**

 **Sifat Zeus OOC? itu memang benar, saya membuat dia OOC agar dapat dekat dengan Naruto.**

 **Profil**

 **Name: Naruto Namikaze**

 **Nicknames: The Prince of Olympus**

 **Race: Demi-God**

 **Abilities: Thunderbolt**

 **Equipment:**

 **The Blade of Athena**

 **The Blade of Olympus**

 **Relatives:**

 **Minato (Father) - Dead**

 **Athena (Mother) - Alive**

 **Kushina (Foster Mother) - Dead**

 **Affiliations : Olympus**

 **Kritik dan Saran**

 **Review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer :  
Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto  
Highschool DxD – Ichiei Ishibumi  
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, and Romance.  
Rating: M  
Pair: [Naruto X Kurumi]  
Warning:  
Typo, OOC, Godlike!Naru, Strong!Naru, Smart!Naru, Demi-God!Naru, Blade Of Athena!Naru, and Blade Of Olympus!Naru.  
Summary:  
Naruto merupakan seorang manusia setengah dewa, anak dari dewi Athena yang berambisi membalas dendam kepada pembunuh kedua orang tuanya.**

Vali melesat cepat, terbang di bawah langit malam. Tujuannya saat ini mencari keberadaan Naruto, buronan supernatural kelas kakap yang di cari seluruh mitologi, bahkan organisasi teroris supernatural terbesar, Khaos Brigade juga mencarinya.

Di samping kanan Vali terdapat Bikou yang terbang dengan bantuan segumpal awan, awan kinton namanya.

Di samping kiri Vali terdapat Arthur, Kuroka, dan Le Fay yang terbang dengan bantuan lingkaran sihir yang di ciptakan dari sihir Le Fay yang di perkuat Senjutsu milik Kuroka.

"Selanjutnya kita akan kemana, Vali? kita sudah mencarinya di tempat kakek-ku dan dia tidak ada disana, sekarang kita kemana lagi?" tanya Bikou.

"Kita akan pergi ke Yunani, lebih tepatnya puncak gunung Olympus" jawab Vali.

"Kau gila ya! kita bisa mati tersengat petir Zeus disana" ucap Bikou.

"Aku ingin menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan kepada dewi kebijaksanaan" ucap Vali.

"Athena? untuk apa kau bertanya kepadanya? apa dia tahu keberadaan anaknya itu?" tanya Kuroka.

"Tidak. Bukan itu yang aku ingin tanyakan, tapi ini tentang dendam Naruto. Kenapa dia begitu membenci Khaos Brigade?" jawab Vali.

"Apa kau sudah menanyakan ini kepada Azazel?" tanya Arthur.

"Aku sudah pernah menanyakan ini kepadanya, tapi dia tidak tahu banyak tentang dendam Naruto, katanya ini bersangkutan dengan masa lalu Naruto" jawab Vali.

"Jadi ini tentang dendam masa lalu. Seperti apanya masa lalu Naruto hingga dia begitu membenci Khaos Brigade, bahkan rumornya mengatakan bahwa Naruto membebaskan Samael hanya untuk senjata untuk melawan Ophis" ucap Le Fay.

"Tapi kita tidak harus mempercayai rumor itu. Pemikiran Naruto itu sulit di tebak, bisa saja dia menggunakan Samael untuk mengancam makhluk supernatural lainnya, ini tergantung niatnya" ucap Arthur.

"Aku setuju denganmu, Arthur. Ayo, kita harus cepat pergi ke Olympus" ucap Vali.

Mereka kembali melesat cepat, tujuan mereka kali ini ke puncak gunung Olympus, mencari Athena dan menanyakan tentang masa lalu Naruto.

.

.

.

Beberapa butiran keringat mulai berjatuhan dari ujung dagunya. Percikan listrik dan aura biru menyelimuti tubuhnya. Mata beriris biru menatap tajam sosok Samael yang berada puluh meter di hadapannya.

Naruto terus berkonsentrasi dengan puluhan rantai emas yang mengekang Samael saat ini. Samael meraung keras, meronta-ronta dari jeratan puluhan rantai emas tersebut, di bawah tempat Samael berada terdapat aksara lingkaran sihir yang berhubungan langsung dengan The Blade of Olympus yang berada beberapa meter di depan Naruto.

Naruto terus mengirim kekuatan Samael kedalam secara perlahan-lahan, sampai saatnya tiba baru dirinya menyegel Samael kedalam pedangnya itu.

Kurumi, Athena, dan Zeus hanya berdiri menonton perjuangan Naruto dari balik cermin besar di ruang pribadi Zeus saat ini.

Kurumi terus merapalkan doa, mendoakan keselamatan Naruto dan keberhasilannya untuk menyegel Samael.

"Dia berjuang sangat keras sekali" ucap Zeus, matanya tidak pernah beralih cermin.

"Ayah benar. Dia mempunyai semangat yang luar biasa untuk moment ini" balas Athena, menatap sekilas Zeus dan kembali beralih menatap cermin.

"Aku sebenarnya bingung dengan rencananya selama ini. Dia terus melakukan hal yang sangat berbahaya bahkan bagi seorang dewa hanya untuk membalaskan dendamnya" ucap Zeus.

"Naruto sangat menyayangi ayah dan ibu angkatnya. Aku tidak bisa bersamanya karena tugasku sebagai seorang dewi" ucap Athena.

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Mungkin ini memang kesalahanku karena tidak mengizinkanmu bersama suamimu untuk membesarkan Naruto" ucap Zeus sendu, dirinya menatap Athena dengan pandangan sayu.

"Ini bukan salah ayah. Ini memang kesalahanku karena terlambat datang kesana sebelum insiden pembunuhan itu" ucap Athena, dirinya menundukan wajah menyesali perbuatannya di masa lalu.

"Ini bukan salah kalian berdua atau salah siapapun, tapi ini memang takdir yang harus di terima Naruto-kun, walau dia tidak ingin mengakui takdir ini. Dia bilang itu sendiri padaku" ucap Kurumi mulai bergabung dalam pembicaraan ini.

"Kau sangat dekat sekali dengan putraku ya, Kurumi" ucap Athena, menepuk pelan kepala Kurumi dan mengusapnya.

Kurumi hanya tersipu malu di perlakukan seperti itu. Zeus tersenyum melihat hal tersebut, matanya kembali beralih menatap cermin di depannya yang menayangkan proses Naruto menyegel Samael.

.

.

.

Ares berjalan di aula menuju ruang tamu, dia ingin menemui seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganya.

'Kupikir-pikir siapa yang akan ingin menemuiku? kuharap dia bukan makhluk yang merepotkan' pikir Ares, sesekali dirinya membalas sapaan para dewa yang melewatinya.

Ares berhenti tepat di depan pintu ruang tamu, dia mulai berpikir lagi menebak lagi siapa yang akan menemuinya.

Klek!

Kreet...

Knop pintu berputar, pintu tersebut mulai terbuka, Ares berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. Mata merahnya mulai menyusuri setiap ruangan dan berhenti saat melihat seseorang duduk di sebuah sofa membelakanginya.

Tump!

"Aku sudah menunggumu sedari tadi" ucap seseorang itu, menaruh kembali cangkir teh keatas meja.

"Jadi kau yang ingin menemuiku, Loki" ucap Ares kepada seseorang yang bernama Loki.

Seorang dewa yang terkenal dengan kejahatannya dari mitologi Norse, The God of Evil in Norse.

"Ophis memerintahkanku kesini untuk menemuimu" ucap Loki, dia kembali meminum tehnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana bisa kau datang kesini tanpa bertarung?" tanya Ares.

"Aku sudah mendapat izin dari Hades, jadi… aku bisa dengan mudah masuk kesini tanpa bertarung" jawab Loki.

"Heh… seperti bukan dirimu saja yang gila bertarung" sindir Ares.

"Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin membuat Ragnarok dengan dewa Olympus yang terkenal kekuatannya, tapi punya urusan lebih penting dari itu sekarang ini" ucap Loki.

"Oh, begitu rupanya. Jadi, apa urusanmu menemuiku?" tanya Ares.

"Seharusnya Ophis yang menanyakan ini padamu, tapi dia malah menyuruhku menanyakan ini padamu" jawab Loki.

"Apa yang ingin Ophis tanyakan ini padaku?" tanya Ares sedikit curiga dengan pertanyaan yang akan diutarakan Loki.

"Kau tahu, Ophis dapat dengan mudah berpindah-pindah dimensi tanpa diketahui siapapun. Saat penyerangan Mekai, Ophis berada disana terpancing dengan pertarungan Naruto melawan para Maou" ucap Loki.

Tubuh Ares sedikit menegang saat mendengar perkataan Loki, dirinya tidak bisa mengira kalau Ophis berada disana.

Loki menyeringai tipis di sudut bibirnya, sekilas matanya melirik Ares yang tampak menegang.

"Saat Naruto hampir terkena serangan dahsyat para Maou, sebuah lingkaran sihir tiba-tiba muncul dan menarik Naruto bersama kekasihnya kedalam lingkaran sihir tanpa diketahui siapapun bahkan para Maou, tapi Ophis mengetahuinya" ucap Loki. Matanya kembali melirik Ares yang berdiri tidak jauh dibelakangnya, tapi dia dapat melihat wajah Ares terlihat mengeras.

"Ophis dapat merasakan aura sekelas dewa berasal dari dalam lingkaran sihir. Dia mulai menduga-duga siapa yang telah menyelamatkan Naruto. Saat Ophis bertemu Hades pagi ini, dia mulai mendapatkan titik terang karena merasakan aura dewa milik Hades yang berasal dari mitologi Olympus hampir serupa dengan aura tersebut" ucap Loki lagi.

"Langsung saja keintinya, apa sebenarnya kau ingin menuduhku dewa yang telah menyelamatkan Naruto?" tanya Ares dingin dan datar.

"Tidak perlu berekspresi seperti itu. Sebenarnya aku datang kemari menemuimu untuk memintamu bekerja sama dengan kami menemukan dewa itu. Kau tahu, ada beberapa dewa dan dewi Olympus yang punya hubungan baik dengan Naruto, jadi kami memintamu membantu kami sebagai anggota Khaos Brigade untuk mencari tahu siapa dewa yang telah membantu Naruto" jawab Loki, dirinya tetap tenang menghadapi Ares.

"Baiklah, aku setuju dengan itu. Sekarang kau boleh pergi, aku masih banyak urusan disini" ucap Ares, berjalan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Loki di ruang tamu.

Setelah Ares telah pergi, muncul seorang Grim Reaper berdiri disamping Loki.

"Apa kau sudah mendapatkannya?" tanya Loki.

"Saat ini dia bersama Zeus, Athena, dan kekasihnya di tempat pelatihan" jawab Grim Reaper itu.

"Tidak kusangka, ide untuk menjadi salah satu Grim Reaper elit yang Hades sebar di Olympus ternyata berhasil. Bukan begitu, Susano'o" ucap Loki.

Grim Reaper itu mulai membuka topengnya dan memperlihatkan wajah tampan seorang dewa dari mitologi Shinto, dewa yang di kenal sebagai The God of Raging Storms and Seas, Susano'o.

"Tapi kau licik juga Loki, membunuh salah satu Grim Reaper elit Hades hanya untuk mengambil inti kekuatannya" balas Susano'o, dia mulai menanggalkan costum Grim Reaper yang ia kenakan.

"Sekarang kita tahu keberadaan Naruto dan Ares yang telah menghianati kita, mungkin informasi ini bisa menciptakan Ragnarok karena Olympus telah menyembunyikan buronan seluruh mitologi" ucap Loki.

"Apa kita harus memberitahukan ini pada Ophis?" tanya Susano'o.

"Tidak. Ophis belum saatnya mengetahui ini, rencana kita akan gagal jika Ophis bergerak lebih dahuli menangkap Naruto sebelum Ragnarok tercipta" jawab Loki.

"Baiklah. Sekarang, apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" tanya Susano'o.

"Mungkin nanti kita akan menjadi penonton saat Hades mengetahui salah satu Grim Reaper kepercayaannya telah mati disini"

 **To Be Continue**

 **A/N: Sekali lagi saya meminta maaf kepada Minna-san karena wordnya sekali lagi masih pendek. Mohon Minna-san dapat memakluminya.**

 **Saya berencana akan melanjut fanfic The Half-Dragon Lucifer, jadi Author-san dan Reader-san yang telah menunggu lama akan dapat menikmati kembali membaca fanfic saya tersebut.**

 **Untuk K-Night Raid, mungkin update fanfic itu akan sedikit lama, tapi saya akan tetap melanjutkannya sebisa mungkin.**

 **Dan terakhir, untuk fanfic Love in DxD saya masih meragukan untuk melanjutkan ff tersebut karena banyaknya kesan negatif tentang fanfic itu dari Author dan Reader lainnya, jadi saya minta persetujuan dari Minna-san untuk melanjutkan ff tersebut atau tidak, kalian bisa memasukan dukungannya di PM dan kolom Review Love in DxD.**

 **Kritik dan Saran**

 **Review**


End file.
